<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sucker For Pain by Dovahkin91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978714">Sucker For Pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahkin91/pseuds/Dovahkin91'>Dovahkin91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahkin91/pseuds/Dovahkin91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella came from Phoenix to Forks as a human but what the pack and the Cullen's don't expect is for her to have a coven coming with her. Can there be peace with two covens and a pack running around the area, especially when one coven are human drinkers? Can Bella's coven control themselves to live amongst humans or understand the Cullen's way of life? Can Bella deny her feelings?  Most importantly can Victoria not kill everyone that is drawn to her mate?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bella Swan/Tanya, Bella Swan/Victoria, Bella swan/kate, Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Phoenix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.</p><p>I don't own Twilight.</p><p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The darkness was heavy over Phoenix as the city lights flickered around the girl as she strolled drunkenly down the dark deserted street. Her friends weren’t much better off, high schoolers who were up to no good. All of them were laughing at the fact that she was clumsy, tripping over the sidewalk or air whichever seemed to be worse in her drunken state. None of them noticed the fiery red head that followed them in the shadows, her eyes on the clumsy girl hungrily.</p><p>The girl laughed as she waved to her friends, turning down a dark alley alone. Her friends stumbled down the road as the red head with wild curly hair followed the lone girl with gorgeous brunette hair. The girl was laughing as she pulled a cigarette out of her pack before lighting it quickly and taking a long drag, the tip burning as bright as the red heads hair.</p><p>The girl paused as she exhaled the smoke and looked up, “The hunt is the best part.”</p><p>The red head pouted with a smile as she stepped from the shadows, “How do you always know when I’m around?”</p><p>The girl chuckled, low and deep, a slight growl in her throat, “I always know when you are around love.”</p><p>The girl turned around and big brown eyes met dark ruby red hungry ones. The red head felt desire for her mate roll down her spine and explode in her lacy red panties as she saw the dark glint in the girl’s eyes. A low purr vibrated her chest as she took a tentative step towards her human mate. The girl took another drag off her cigarette before flicking it away, her quickly darkening eyes never leaving the ruby red orbs as they too darkened.</p><p>A small dangerous smirk pulled at the girl’s mouth and Victoria couldn’t resist as she blurred forward and crushed her lips to the girl’s mouth hungrily, needing to be devoured by her mate. The girl’s hands slipped down her back and she gripped her butt cheeks firmly. Victoria jumped and wrapped her legs around her extraordinarily strong human mate, deepening the kiss. Thrusting her tongue deeper into the girl’s mouth as the girl held her tightly, she moaned with need.</p><p>The girl pinned her back against the brick wall near them as she ripped open her blouse, buttons popping with the force. Warm soft lips were on her neck, a firm warm wet tongue trailing a line down her chest and slowing between her breasts. A hand cupped her bare rounded breast firmly, the girl’s thumb rubbing over the erect sensitive nipple causing her to gasp with pleasure. The blouse opened further, and the warm soft mouth encased her other nipple firmly, grazing teeth across the flesh of the sensitive nub. A flick of tongue and a suck had her head jerking back with a rush of lust before she pulled her mate’s face back to hers for a passionate needy kiss.</p><p>“Such a display between two young women.”</p><p>Victoria pulled back slightly only to growl into her mates’ mouth, “We are busy?”</p><p>James laughed, “I can see that, but I’m bored. Laurent and I want some fun.”</p><p>Victoria’s mate laughed as she dropped the vampire back to her feet, pulling her blouse closed again, before turning to him, “Do you remember what happened the last time you almost saw my mate’s bare chest?”</p><p>James’ smile disappeared, remembering the excruciating pain of the fire that she had torched him with in anger. He nodded, “I swear I didn’t see anything.”</p><p>Her eyes darkened even more, turning to obsidian orbs, “What fun where you thinking about exactly James?”</p><p>Victoria growled angrily, “Bella you promised it was just us tonight.” She crossed her arms over her chest with a pout, the blouse missing the top three buttons but still covering everything but the bare expanse of her neck.</p><p>Bella smirked at James as the blonde pulled his hair back into a ponytail, “Well since we start our little game tomorrow, I thought a nice bon voyage snack would be in order.”</p><p>Bella smiled at him, “Well since Victoria and I are getting married in the morning, I guess a little bachelorette party is in order.” She raised her right eyebrow at her mate, “What do you say love? You up for a party?”</p><p>Victoria sighed, “Fine but only if our honeymoon is James and Laurent free.”</p><p>Bella laughed as she pulled her taller mate against her body, nuzzling her neck, “I promise it will be.” She kissed her deeply before pulling another cigarette out and lighting it.</p><p>“Those will kill you Bella.” Laurent said as he grinned at her from beside James.</p><p>She smirked evilly at him, “Not before Victoria does.”</p><p>The red head grinned at her mate and snapped her teeth at her, “Better believe it baby.”</p><p>She laughed as she laced her fingers with her mate and led the group out of the alley. They strolled down the deserted streets until James stopped and grinned at one of the houses. He moved up the driveway and they watched as he peaked in a window, before snapping the door knob off in his hand. He nodded happily and the group followed him into the house. Screams filled the night air for a moment before they were quickly silenced. The surrounding darkness drinking up the sound, refusing to send help to the poor family inside.</p><p>Hours later the group exited the house and moved to the sidewalk. Victoria wiped the corner of her mouth as she rubbed her body against her mate, “Hmm, they were tasty, but I still prefer you baby.”</p><p>Bella grinned at her, “You better.”</p><p>Victoria nodded happily, “The only reason I didn’t feed from you is because I did last night and you’re still rejuvenating.”</p><p>Laurent glanced at James and pointed to his face, “You have a little…”</p><p>James wiped the back of his hand across his face and smirked at the blood that came away, “I couldn’t get enough of the son and I’m afraid I was a little too rough with him.”</p><p>Victoria rolled her eyes, “Didn’t know you preferred guys James.”</p><p>He shrugged, “A piece of ass is a piece of ass Vic.”</p><p>Bella cocked her head at the house, no remorse for what had been done to the family inside. They were the unlucky chosen ones. Vampires needed to eat too and since they couldn’t survive on human food, sacrifices had to be made. They weren’t complete sadistic assholes though, mostly choosing the worst humankind had to offer. That had been her desire from day one. If they had to kill, then at least it could be other evil people, although the youngest had been quick it was still a shame.</p><p>She held up her hand and a ball of fire erupted in her hand, “We have a wedding to attend to in a few hours and I still have to pack for the move.”</p><p>Victoria leaned against her mate, “I don’t like this, being away from you for so long. We haven’t been apart for more than twenty-four hours in the last three years.”</p><p>She was actually very nervous about it. Bella would have not only James and Laurent’s scent on her, but Bella’s scent was strong enough to lure every supernatural creature that exists to her. Not to mention Victoria’s scent was overpowering hers because of how much she has fed on her mate in the last three years. Any creature would be curious about the human that was being claimed by a vampire without turning yet. Her overwhelming need to protect had become insistent since they found out that Bella was going to be moving to Washington.</p><p>They didn’t know where in Washington, that was James’ job to figure out. Bella would be flying there which would give the added level of difficulty since he couldn’t just track a scent. Bella and James had been planning this hunt for weeks now and the rules were already laid out. Bella wouldn’t even tell her where she would be, they could only hunt twice on the trip, and they were only allowed to hunt in Seattle once they figured out where she was.</p><p>Victoria had begged to go with her, but Bella had refused. Her gift of escape was something that James and Laurent would need if they ended up in trouble and Bella didn’t want to take the chance that her coven mates would do something stupid and upset the Volturi. She had made Bella promise to call her as many times as she could during the day and night, when she wasn’t asleep. She needed the peace of mind that her mate was safe while she was away from her.</p><p>Bella’s dark eyes turned to her, a look of pure desire and hunger in them, “Just think how magical it will be when we are reunited love.”</p><p>She held her hand out and the ball of fire flew at the house as she claimed Victoria’s mouth with her own. The ball of fire exploded the front door before the house burst into flames, licking high into the orange-colored sunrise lit sky. James laughed happily as Laurent chuckled. The group grinned at the burning house and the corpses inside before turning and walking away from the scene of horror and death.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meet & Greets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.</p><p>I don't own Twilight.</p><p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Bella smiled as she looked down at the wedding bands on her finger, the smile on Victoria’s face that morning still imprinted in her mind.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>The morning had started out perfect as she and Victoria stood in front of a nervous judge. She knew what they were really doing there but Victoria had insisted on it. They said their vows and kissed with James and Laurent clapping wildly behind them. She stepped back and grinned at her mate before slipping away from her, moving to the back of the room near the door. She took a deep breath and let the energy roll over her body before nodding at the three vampires. They grinned as they turned to the judge. They waited patiently until he signed the marriage license before they growled hungrily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was surprised how her coven always seemed hungry when others would always comment about how they only needed to feed once every few weeks. She’d had a strange idea that it was because of her that they needed to feed more often. Her ‘energy’ as they had called it was overwhelmingly powerful for them and they could feel it emanating from her. James reveled in it while it made Victoria horny. Laurent told her it made him feel calm, at peace with his immortal existence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She watched as the three descended on the older nervous man, her energy creating a silence around the room, like pressure in your ears that began to hurt after too long. The man was dead in a matter of seconds and drained in the same amount of time. Victoria rose to her feet first before blurring to her and claiming her mouth, tasting of copper and metal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She laced their fingers as James and Laurent finished the last of the man and she threw the door open, leading them out of the empty building. They made their way through the streets quickly and slipped into the house they had been renting for the last year. She began packing the few clothes she had as Victoria watched her from the bed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t like this. It feels wrong.” The red head said with a frown.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She smiled at her, “It’s only a few days. Besides the faster you move the faster we will be together.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Victoria shook her head and stood, “Something doesn’t feel right Bella. Please let me go with you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shook her head, “You know why V.” She continued gathering her items.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Victoria crossed her arms over her chest, “This should be our honeymoon.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She sighed, irritation tickling her mind, “You know people are staring to notice things about us. We have to go before people start poking around. Besides, at least up in Washington I won’t have to constantly control the cloud cover.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She didn’t want to tell her mate that the more she concentrated on the clouds over Phoenix the more pain she was in from having to also control the energy inside of her. Like a nuclear bomb waiting to explode from the inside out. It was becoming worse and it was concerning her. She needed a release soon, but Victoria had taken a hefty amount the last time they made love and she didn’t want to hurt her mate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Victoria pulled her out of her thoughts, “This isn’t fair Isabella. Why won’t you tell me what’s been going on? Why just up and leave the city?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She felt her anger simmer, “There’s the door if you don’t like it.” She focused on packing, ignoring that Victoria had disappeared out the door. She sighed as she let the anger burn itself out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Victoria grumbled as she sat at the picnic table in the back yard. She hated arguing with her mate, but the girl was so damn stubborn. She knew there was something that Bella wasn’t telling her and not knowing was eating her alive. She glared at James as he sat on the tabletop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Try not to be so hard on her. She’s really struggling right now.” He frowned at her sadly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then why won’t she talk to me? I’m her mate James. She’s mine.” She snapped angrily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sighed and lowered his voice, “Trying to control the clouds and contain her energy is becoming more difficult for her. She doesn’t want to hurt you anymore than usual when you two fuck. She refuses to hurt you or worse and this is a way for her to try to help relieve her pain as well as yours.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She grimaced, “Why can’t she just tell me these things?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He chuckled, “Because she thinks you won’t go after her. This game isn’t just for me. She thinks you don’t want her anymore, as a mate or anything else. She thinks you won’t hunt her down. She wants a clean break if that’s the case.” He sighed with a loving smile, “She’s too stubborn to listen to Laurent and I.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Victoria smiled at him, “Thank you.” He nodded as she blurred back into the house.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She watched her mate zip the duffel bag and then pounced. She slammed the girl onto the bed before yanking her jeans down. Her mouth landed on the warm soft mound of her mate and the girl’s arousal made her eyes roll back in her head as she began to lick and stroke her mate. She felt the girl’s muscles tighten as the orgasm burst and she lapped up every bit before standing and turning to the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will hunt you down whether you like it or not baby.” She smirked as she took a step.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The door slammed shut and suddenly Victoria was slammed against the wall, her chest being crushed to the cool sheetrock. Bella stood behind her with those heavy black eyes, her finger’s impaling her brining a gasp out of her mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her mate’s voice was sex filled and husky, “Next time you better make sure I can’t move.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella used her energy to power the thrusts of her arm as she filled the red head with four fingers. The woman moaned in pleasure as she continued to thrust powerfully. She ran her lips along the side of Victoria’s neck before gathering just enough power in her jaw to bite down on the smooth expanse of marble like pale skin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Victoria moaned at the slight pain and pleasure that coursed through her body as Bella’s fingers bore into her body. It felt deliciously wonderful as the girl bit down on her neck, her favorite sexual foreplay with her mate, causing her to cry out Bella’s name as if everyone needed to know who she belonged to. Her muscles clenched around Bella’s fingers tightly as her orgasm shook her body and her pleasure flowed over her mate’s fingers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella pulled back and watched Victoria’s black eyes turn to her, still hungry for more. She smirked and slipped her fingers into her mouth, slavishly sucking on her own fingers and Victoria’s sweet essence making her need more. The vampire didn’t move as her eyes stayed glued on her mate’s mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shook her head, “I have a plane to catch.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She grabbed her bag and fastened her belt back in place before the door flew open again and she slipped out of the room, Victoria needing a minute to compose herself before she followed her mate. </em>
</p><p>.</p><p>A loud crying child pulled her from her thoughts as she focused on the bags circling the luggage return as it circled through. She grabbed her duffel bag and swung it over her head before heading to the entrance of the airport. Her plane was early, but she was fine with that since it gave her time for a smoke before Charlie arrived. She walked to the smoking section near the pickup terminal and lit the cigarette, inhaling deeply as she thought about Victoria.</p><p>They had kissed in the airport, receiving stares from the passersby. She hated to leave her but knew it would be the best game yet for her coven. They didn’t know where she would be going and James was itching to put his tracking skills to use, long range this time. She loved playing these games with James, but Victoria hated the idea of being away from her for too long. She had promised her vixen that she would call when she landed.</p><p>She pulled her cell phone out and smirked as she hit speed dial. Victoria answered on the first ring, “Hello Mrs. Swan.”</p><p>She grinned, “I miss you Mrs. Swan.” She felt her happiness at her mate’s voice explode in her chest.</p><p>“I love you baby.” Victoria said with a smile in her voice.</p><p>Bella sighed, as she sat on the concrete barrier, “I’ve landed love and I’m waiting for Charlie to pick me up.”</p><p>“Are you okay? You sound tired.” Victoria asked worriedly.</p><p>She smiled, “I’ll be better once you are with me. Are James and Laurent behaving themselves?” she already knew the answer to that, but she couldn’t help but tease her friends.</p><p>James’ voice was smiling over the phone, “I take offence to that. We are perfectly happy with the rules that we all have set.”</p><p>Bella smiled as she watched the police cruiser pull to a stop at the curb near her, “Just remember if anything happens to Victoria, I will hold you both responsible.” Her voice became dark and dangerous.</p><p>James knew very well the threat she gave she would follow through on, “I promise your wife is safe and no one has come within fifty feet of her.”</p><p>She pulled her bag over her shoulder, “Then how did you get her phone?” she said coldly.</p><p>There was a rush of wind and Victoria’s voice came over the phone, “I promise we threw it back and forth.”</p><p>She smiled, feeling the truth in her words, “Good. Don’t keep me waiting love. I’m throbbing with need for you.” She smirked as she walked to the cruiser, “I’d hate to have to take someone else for my needs.” She heard the snarl before she ended the call.</p><p>She knew it wasn’t a good idea to tease her mate this way but just thinking about the punishment sex she would get the moment the vixen got there made her throb painfully. She tossed her duffel into the back seat before slipping into the front seat and grinned at Charlie.</p><p>“Bells it’s so good to see you again.” He smiled lovingly at her.</p><p>She nodded, “You too dad.”</p><p>“So, what have you been up too?” He asked as he pulled away from the curb.</p><p>She glanced at him before smirking back at the windshield, “Got married.”</p><p>Charlie’s head turned to her and the car swerved violently before he cleared his throat and looked back at the road, “Renee didn’t tell me.”</p><p>She laughed, “She kicked me out two years ago when she found out I was dating a woman.”</p><p>He frowned at her, “Why didn’t you tell me? Where have you been living?”</p><p>She shook her head, “I was happily living in sin with my girlfriend and then we married before I left. She and our friends are driving our vehicles here.”</p><p>She watched his face as a range of emotions danced across it before he spoke, “Are you happy with her?”</p><p>She smirked, “I have never been happier.”</p><p>She wasn’t sure if she should tell him the truth yet. She didn’t want him to have a heart attack while driving and possibly kill them both. Victoria would turn her just to kill her again. They sat in silence as he drove towards Forks, both lost in their own thoughts. She couldn’t keep her mind off Victoria and only hopped that they wouldn’t take too long in tracking her down.</p><p>An hour later they parked in the driveway and she smiled at the small house she remembered from her childhood, it seemed so long ago now. She entered the house and slowly took the stairs to her old room at the end of the hall, across from the bathroom. It was just as she had left it years ago, the last time she visited Charlie. She chuckled at the purple blankets and sheets as she sat her duffel bag on it.</p><p>Charlie leaned against the door jamb, “You’re free to decorate however you would like. I left it the way you left it.” he smiled at her softly, “I’ve missed you Bells.”</p><p>She chuckled, “I’ve missed you too dad.” He grinned before heading back downstairs.</p><p>That was the thing she loves most about Charlie, he doesn’t hover. She grinned as she sat at her old desk and began to draw out an extension for the house. Her coven mates needed their own room since she had no desire to share hers with anyone other than her wife.</p><p>Two hours later Charlie called up to her and she sighed as she sat her pencil down. She stretched before checking her phone and frowned at all the missed calls from Victoria and James. She hurried downstairs as she read the messages and nearly faceplanted when she tripped on her untied shoelace.</p><p>She shook her head, glad that James and Laurent weren’t around to see her as she exited the house, “What’s up dad?”</p><p>“Bells do you remember Billy Black and Jacob?” He said as she looked up.</p><p>She grinned at the older man and his son, “Jacob and I used to make mudpies together.”</p><p>Jacob chuckled, “Yep.”</p><p>“Good to see you Billy.” She nodded to him, feeling angry.</p><p>He eyed her carefully, “Charlie says you’re married now.”</p><p>She glared at him, “I am, and my wife will be here soon along with my friends.” She held his eyes.</p><p>“We should talk.” He said sternly.</p><p>She motioned for him to move and she followed as Charlie and Jacob frowned at them. They moved out of earshot of the two and she glared at him as he turned his wheelchair to face her, “We don’t allow them here.”</p><p>“They are here in Forks and they know not to hunt here. You have nothing to fear from us. As soon as I graduate, we will be moving on.” She clenched her teeth shut tightly.</p><p>“And you?” He asked angrily.</p><p>“I will be with my mate forever. That is none of your business however.” She snapped.</p><p>He nodded, “Then I will warn the pack to stay out of Forks until you are gone.”</p><p>She nodded, “Then we have nothing else to talk about.”</p><p>He shook his head, “One more thing. You may come to the Rez with Charlie, but they must not.”</p><p>She smirked cockily at him, “My mate won’t let me once she finds out about you all.” Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out, “Speaking of <em>my</em> vixen. I have to take this.”</p><p>“How can you protect Charlie?” He snapped at her.</p><p>“My coven would never do anything to hurt me.” She leveled her best cold deadly glare at him, “I’ve already put them in their places.” The last words rolled off her tongue with a growl.</p><p>Billy’s face paled slightly, and she saw the fear in his eyes before she turned and put the phone to her ear, “What?” she snapped harshly as she entered the house angrily.</p><p>“Baby what’s wrong? I’ve been calling you for hours, are you okay?” Victoria’s voice was borderline panicky.</p><p>She took a deep breath as she stood in her room looking out the window that faced the driveway, “Complications have arisen here. How are you? Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m worried about you. We are in mid California now. James is hot on your trail.” Victoria’s voice was still laced with worry.</p><p>She sighed, “California isn’t where I am dear. Listen to me, all of you. I think our game needs to be finished quickly.”</p><p>James’ voice came over the phone, “Who’s upset you?”</p><p>She glared down at Billy as he frowned up at her and she turned away from the window, “It’s nothing I can’t handle until you all get here. Be careful James. This is going to be more different than what I thought it would be.”</p><p>He could hear the seriousness of his leaders voice, “We’ll be there as quick as we can. We’ll hunt quickly and then be back on the road in thirty minutes.”</p><p>She nodded as Victoria’s voice filled her mind with calm, “I love you baby. Please don’t do anything to get hurt.”</p><p>“Be safe my love. I’m vibrating with need for you.” She ended the call before turning back to the window.</p><p>How she was going to get through the next few days she didn’t know but soon she would have her mate at her side, and all would be right with her world again. She turned back to her desk and focused on the house extension designs for the rest of the night.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The following morning, she bounced down the stairs after her shower. She had smelled the coffee brewing and couldn’t wait to get a cup. Charlie was already at the table nursing one as she entered the kitchen. He frowned at her and she could feel his eyes on her as she poured a cup before sitting across from him.</p><p>“Morning.” He said casually, too casually.</p><p>She raised her eyebrow, “Something on your mind?”</p><p>He nodded, “What was that between you and Billy last night?”</p><p>She frowned as she glanced out the window, “If you could live forever, would you?” She looked back at him.</p><p>He was silent for a moment and then he nodded, “Yes. Why?”</p><p>She grinned, “Vampires are real dad. Some of the people on the Rez are shifters or werewolves, I’m not really sure yet. Victoria, my wife, my mate is a vampire. So are James and Laurent. They are my coven.”</p><p>He frowned at her, “You’re kidding right?”</p><p>She grinned as she pulled out a cigarette, “No.”</p><p>He frowned at the cigarette as she lit it but shook his head, “What’s your point?”</p><p>“The pack of whatever they are don’t like vampires. After I graduate my coven and I will be moving on. Billy was making sure that I won’t allow my coven to hunt humans here.” She shrugged as she took a long drag off the cigarette.</p><p>He stared out the window in silence for a minute before a sly grin covered his face, “Just like your old man. I didn’t know you had it in you Bells.”</p><p>She smirked at him over her coffee cup, “I’m not the same shy girl that was here last dad.”</p><p>He chuckled, “I see that. As long as I don’t have to hear my daughter having rough sex.” He grinned as he leaned forward, “Then I have your back.”</p><p>She stood as she leaned towards him, her hands on the table and her smirk deadly, “Just remember who runs this coven pop.”</p><p>He stared at her for a moment before he bowed his head at her in obedience, “I would never dream of it Bells.”</p><p>She stood, “Then I will see you for dinner then.” She placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed, “I’ve come up with some plans for an extension. We can discuss it over dinner.”</p><p>He chuckled, “You definitely take after me.”</p><p>She laughed as she headed out the door and began her walk to school. It wasn’t raining but the air was crisp in the overcast sky. She smiled when her phone rang and she answered it without a thought, “Bella’s not here at the moment but I’ll be sure to give her your message.”</p><p>A growl rolled over the phone, “You know I hate when you do that.”</p><p>She grinned, “That’s why I love to do it. It gets your engine revving for me.” She practically purred the words.</p><p>Victoria moaned, “That’s not fair.”</p><p>She laughed, “Then I suggest you come find me and make it fair.”</p><p>“Bella you sound different. What’s wrong baby?” She could hear Victoria’s frown over the phone.</p><p>She stepped onto the school grounds and scanned the parking lot, the hairs on the back of her neck standing straight up at the danger. A group of students stood near their cars, fancy flashy cars and she sighed.</p><p>“I do not need this right now.” She muttered, completely forgetting about the phone in her hand.</p><p>“Don’t need what? Bella, talk to me?” Victoria pleaded through the phone.</p><p>She frowned as the group of five turned to her, all ten golden eyes landing on her. “Fuck my life.” She said sarcastically. “Victoria, I have to go love. I’ll call you as soon as I’m out of school. Please be careful love, I can’t live without you.”</p><p>She hung up as Victoria began to protest. She glared at the golden eyed vampires and headed into the building to get her class schedule. If she had known there was a coven of vampires nearby, she would have made an excuse to buy a house near Port Angeles instead of staying with Charlie.</p><p>The problem was she had already made it clear to Billy that she and her coven would be staying there. Which led her to another thought, why hadn’t the old bastard told her about this other coven? Did he think that they would try to attack them because they were human drinkers?</p><p>Most vampires she knew were human drinkers and she could hold her own. The only ‘vegetarian’ vampires she had ever met were Laurent’s mate’s coven, the Denali’s. She smiled at the thought of Tanya and Kate. The only vampires besides Victoria she would ever have sex with. For being a thousand years old they sure knew how to party. Of course, that was before Victoria, before she had ever met her coven mates.</p><p>Once she had met Victoria, the red head made sure that every vampire in a fifty-mile radius knew to stay away from her mate. James could barely get close to her now, even though he was her best friend. She hadn’t minded, she didn’t like to share either, but she still had a soft spot for the two blondes and Victoria knew she always would. They were the only ones that could satisfy her urges besides Victoria and occasionally when Victoria had to hunt, one of the blondes would stay with her.</p><p>She wasn’t claimed yet and as long as Victoria knew and the red head didn’t stray with anyone else, it all worked out. Once she was claimed however she knew it would be different. She would no longer need the blondes to satisfy her urges and she wouldn’t feel so damn guilty for fucking the blondes when she knew Victoria didn’t like it. The beast inside would be content with Victoria and she was excited for it.</p><p>She passed her classes thinking about the blondes and Victoria and before she realized it, she was heading to lunch with a girl named Angela. The girl was in her math class and had offered her a place to sit at lunch. She sat at the table with other teens and nodded to each one as Angela introduced them. She listened as they chatted about classes and how the cliques worked in Forks.</p><p>Soon a hush fell over the cafeteria and she glanced over as the five vampires entered the cafeteria. Her eyes passed over each one evaluating their age and strength. She could tell three of them had some kind of gifts but wasn’t sure what they were. Her eyes searched the blonde thoroughly, head to toe and she was reminded once again of the Denali sisters. The blonde frowned at her as she blatantly stared at her, engraining every curve of her immortal body into her mind.</p><p>The boy with bronze hair frowned at her as he said something to his family, and they all looked over at her with a frown. She glared at them and muttered under her breath, “Fucking vampires.”</p><p>Jessica turned to look at her, “What did you say Bella?”</p><p>She frowned at the girl, “I said, who are they?” She turned her attention back to the table of shocked vampires.</p><p>Jessica chuckled, “Oh those are the Cullen’s. Their dad is Carlisle Cullen, the new doctor at the hospital. He and Mrs. Cullen adopted all of them since she couldn’t have children of her own.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, because of course.</p><p>She was vaguely paying attention to the girl as she continued to speak, “So the short spikey haired one is Alice Cullen and she’s with the blonde that looks like he’s in pain, Jasper Hale.”</p><p>She smirked at the blonde guy and muttered quietly, “Looks like the diet is painful.”</p><p>All ten eyes narrowed at her and she couldn’t help but grin cockily.</p><p>Jessica didn’t hear her and continued with her gossip, “Jasper’s sister, the ice queen Rosalie Hale is with the hunk Emmett Cullen.”</p><p>She grinned at the blonde before raising an eyebrow at the largest vampire at the table. He was well muscled, and she had a feeling that he was stronger than most vampires but not as strong as a newborn. He flexed his muscles at her with a grin and she laughed, causing his grin to widen.</p><p>Jessica frowned at her, “What’s so funny?”</p><p>She shook her head at the girl, “Please go on.”</p><p>Jessica shrugged and said quietly, “The last one is Edward Cullen, but I wouldn’t bother with him. Nobody here is good enough for him.”</p><p>She smirked at the scowling vampire, “Awe, how many times did he turn you down?”</p><p>Emmett laughed as Alice chuckled, bouncing in her seat.</p><p>Jessica glared at her, “I’d like to see you try.”</p><p>She shook her head, “I can’t. My wife wouldn’t be very happy if I did.” She raised her wedding ring covered finger at the girl, “Although I’m sure the sex would be amazing if I made her jealous.”</p><p>Jessica’s mouth fell open and Angela grinned at her, “You’re married?”</p><p>She nodded as she looked back over at vampires, “Yes. I like to call her my <em>mate</em>.” She emphasized the word as she looked pointedly at the bronze haired boy.</p><p>The golden eyes widened at her and she laughed as she stood, “I’ll see you all later.”</p><p>She pulled her bag over her shoulder and left the cafeteria as her phone buzzed in her pocket. She ignored it as she walked to her next class. She arrived as the bell rang and students piled into the classroom. The teacher gave her the textbook and pointed to the only available seat in the class, next to the bronze haired Edward Cullen.</p><p>She sighed, thinking her life would never be easy until she was vampire and took her seat quickly. Her body was tense as she stayed near the very edge of the shared table. The boy’s body tightened, and she could tell he was holding his breath. She frowned.</p><p>“Shit.” She said as she quickly stood and rushed out of the room.</p><p>She hurried to the parking lot as her instincts told her to get as far from the boy as possible. This was not good. She pulled her phone from her pocket and hit the speed dial. The ring barley started when she answered.</p><p>“Bella why didn’t you answer?”</p><p>She practically growled into the phone as a cold hand caught her hand and she spun to face Edward, “We need to talk.”</p><p>She shook her head, “No we don’t.”</p><p>“Bella!” Victoria’s voice growled over the phone.</p><p>Edward took the phone and ended the call before crushing it in his hand. She glared at him, “My wife is not going to be happy.”</p><p>He frowned, “You are human.”</p><p>She nodded, “Yes and I have a very pissed off mate that should be here soon. This is not winning you any points.”</p><p>His family appeared and she felt her body begin to vibrate with energy.</p><p>“We have a permanent residence nearby. We-“</p><p>She cut him off, “Yes and the treaty with the mutts blah blah blah. What’s your point? My coven knows to only hunt in Seattle.”</p><p>He frowned as the blonde’s eyebrows disappeared into her golden hair, “Your coven?”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at the girl, “My coven. My mate is not going to be thrilled about so many supernatural’s around.”</p><p>Edward frowned, “But they are killers?”</p><p>She snorted a laugh, “So am I. What’s your point boy?”</p><p>Emmett laughed, “I like her.”</p><p>Rosalie growled softly and she chuckled, “I’m happily married to my mate. We are no threat to your coven. I’m just here to finish out high school and then we’ll be moving on with my father.”</p><p>Edward frowned, “Chief Swan knows?”</p><p>She spun on her heel, “Duh.”</p><p>She began walking away but the pixie appeared in front of her, “We’re going to be best friends.”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow at her as she walked, “We are?”</p><p>Alice nodded, “I can see you as one of us.”</p><p>She pulled a cigarette out and lit it, “Ah, a seer. That would make Edward the mind fucker.”</p><p>Alice chuckled as her mate walked silently behind them, “And Jazz is an empath.”</p><p>She glanced back at the heavily scared vampire, “Newborn army then?”</p><p>He frowned at her but nodded, “You know an awful lot.”</p><p>She shrugged, “I’ve been around vampires since I was twelve.”</p><p>Jasper seemed intrigued as he quickened his pace to walk beside her, “And you survived?”</p><p>She nodded with a grin, “I’ve been sleeping with them since then and met my mate when I was fourteen. We’ve been together ever since.”</p><p>He eyed her curiously, “You’ve killed?”</p><p>She nodded, “Self-defense mostly but yes.”</p><p>“Mostly?” His eyes widened slightly.</p><p>She sighed as she stopped and turned to him, “My mate and my coven were in danger. I protect what is mine.”</p><p>Jasper grinned, “I can understand that.”</p><p>She frowned at him as the pixie leaned into him, “You are new to the diet.”</p><p>He nodded, “It is difficult.” He frowned, “But you are different.”</p><p>She smirked at him, “You have no idea.”</p><p>Alice smiled at her, “I’d like to meet your coven and Carlisle would like to talk to you all.”</p><p>She frowned, “I have enough on my plate dealing with my angry coven and the mutts across the border.”</p><p>Jasper chuckled, “So you know them?”</p><p>She nodded, “Billy is Charlie’s closet friend.”</p><p>Alice frowned, “I can’t see them just so you know, and Edward can’t read your mind.”</p><p>“I’m his singer, aren’t I?” She sighed.</p><p>Alice nodded with a frown, “Unfortunately. It will make your mate-“</p><p>“Dangerous around him.” She nodded, “I know. Edward isn’t the first and the last didn’t live long enough to try.”</p><p>Jasper smiled, “I think we’ll all get along fine as long as we keep your mate away from Edward.”</p><p>She laughed, “Good luck with that.”</p><p>She said goodbye and hurried home. She cooked dinner with the little food Charlie had and he finally returned home, angry.</p><p>“I hate this town.” He snapped as he sat his gun belt on the table.</p><p>She frowned, “Something wrong dad?”</p><p>“Words out that you are married.” He sighed as he sat down.</p><p>“Ah.” She sat his steak and potato’s in front of him, “That would be my fault.”</p><p>“How?” He took a large bite and nearly moaned, “This is amazing.”</p><p>She smiled, “Thank you. Billy didn’t warn me about the five vampires at school. The Cullen’s.”</p><p>He froze, “Huh. I wondered. Carlisle is a good guy and a damn good doctor.”</p><p>She sat her plate on the table and sighed as she sat two cans of beer in front of them, “This is not going to go well. I am Edwards singer.” At his confusion she explained it and then shook her head, “Victoria is going to be pissed.”</p><p>She took a drink of beer as he frowned, “As long as he leaves you alone it should be fine.”</p><p>She shrugged. She spent the rest of dinner explaining vampires, mates, and everything she could think of to him. The vampire laws were the most annoying to explain but he took everything well. After they were done, he took his second beer and headed for the tv in the living room.</p><p>She cleaned the kitchen and slipped upstairs to write a grocery list for things she would need to get. Feeding a house full of vampires and humans wasn’t going to be cheap but she was excited for it. She showered before heading to bed and fell right to sleep as her head hit the pillow, exhaustion overtaking her.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The next morning, she sighed and rolled off the bed to jump in the shower. She dressed in a black muscle shirt and dark blue jeans before pulling her steel toe boots on, leaving them untied. Charlie was already in the kitchen when she entered, and she poured herself a cup of coffee.</p><p>He grinned at her, “You’re late for school.”</p><p>She shook her head, “I’m not going today. I would rather talk to the Cullen leader alone than surrounded by too many vampires that I can’t handle. Since he’s a doctor I’ll feel better about his control.”</p><p>He nodded, “I’ll call the school for you.”</p><p>She followed him out to the police cruiser, and he drove towards the Cullen residence, “I don’t like this idea of you going a lone.”</p><p>She shrugged, “It’s my duty plus you have to get to work and Edward crushed my phone yesterday.”</p><p>He nodded as he stopped at the end of the street, “Be careful and let me know when you get home.”</p><p>She nodded as she slipped out of the car, “Thanks dad. Be safe.” She waited until he was out of sight before starting up the long driveway to the Cullen house.</p><p>It was more of a mansion really, a three-story Victorian style with a wraparound porch and large white columns at the corners of the porch stairs. She was impressed to say the least and knew they had to have been around a long time to amass the amount of wealth that could afford their possessions. Then again Alice could probably see the stock market. She let her energy expand around her and shifted the wind, allowing her to hear the soft vampire voices.</p><p>Alice must have seen her coming because she could hear more than two voices. She knocked on the door and the voices disappeared. The door opened and an older woman with dark long hair and soft golden eyes smiled at her.</p><p>“You must be Bella. I’m Esme.” The woman said friendly.</p><p>She wasn’t used to friendly vampires and it was creeping her out. She nodded, “I am.”</p><p>Esme stood aside, “Please come in.”</p><p>She entered but didn’t move far, waiting for the woman to close the door and lead her further into their home. To the left through a doorway was the largest living room she had ever seen decorated with items that were collected throughout their years alive. It was modest yet homey and warming. The room was lit by a fire in the fireplace and it cast an eerie shadow across the six vampires’ in the room. She stopped in the doorway, hesitating as she quickly scanned for escape routes. The first thing that Victoria and James had taught her.</p><p>A man in his late twenties with blonde hair perfectly styled smiled at her, “I’m Carlisle Cullen.”</p><p>She nodded as she leaned against the door jamb, slipping her hands into her pockets. She wasn’t comfortable going any further into the room as a slight breeze circled around the room, causing the fire to flicker wildly. Everyone frowned and she grinned at the leader, Carlisle.</p><p>“I like to know what’s being said when I’m in the area, forgive me. Afterall there are seven of you and I am human.”</p><p>His golden eyes sparkled with wonder, “You are extraordinary gifted for a human.”</p><p>She nodded glaring at Jasper as she felt his calming waves. She quickly pulled her shield over her body and smirked at him as he gasped, “I don’t like people controlling my emotions Jasper.”</p><p>He frowned at her, “Scars, how have you not been changed yet?”</p><p>She smirked, “My secret.” He only continued to frown. She focused back on Carlisle, “I’m here as a peace offering. My coven and I are no threat to you. I’m only here to finish school and then we’ll be leaving and taking my father with us.”</p><p>Carlisle smiled, “I would like to know how you know about the wolves.”</p><p>“Billy and my father are friends. At least until we leave, and we are both changed.” She shrugged, “Forgive me if I don’t trust you.”</p><p>He nodded, “Of course. I’m curious about your gifts.”</p><p>Edward growled quietly and Rosalie spoke in a vampire’s whisper, “She could be dangerous.”</p><p>She laughed, “Oh I am dangerous Gorgeous.” Rosalie glared at her and it only made her laugh more, “I’m more dangerous than a newborn but with my mate’s and my covens help I am better able to control it.”</p><p>Carlisle’s eyes sparkled again, and she raised her eyebrow at him. He chuckled, “Forgive the scientist in me.”</p><p>She nodded, “I better go. Edward crushed my phone, and I was on the phone with my mate at the time. She’ll be worried.”</p><p>Esme’s eyes shifted to Edward, “Why did you do that? It’s no wonder the girl is leery of us.”</p><p>He snarled, “She’s with human drinkers. She knows they kill people.”</p><p>She laughed, “What don’t you get about I’ve killed people too. Hell, sometimes I’m the only reason that my coven isn’t discovered.”</p><p>Carlisle frowned at her, “So you know about the Volturi laws?”</p><p>Her evil grin spread across her face, “Aro does wish I would visit him more often, but I think he just enjoys my performances for his guard.”</p><p>Alice frowned, “You are friends with Aro?”</p><p>She shook her head, “We have a mutual respect for each other, and he knows I could kill him with one look.”</p><p>The fire in the fireplace went out completely as a strong wind blew around the room. Alice chuckled and Jasper smiled at his mate. The wind died away and the fire roared back to life, crackling as if it had never gone out.</p><p>“I should go but you know where to find me Tink.” She winked at Alice before she smirked at Rosalie, “I’ll be seeing you Gorgeous.”</p><p>Emmett laughed as she spun on her heel, leaving the blondes mouth open but no sound coming out. She slipped out of the house feeling her energy beating against her skin, begging to be released. She hurried down the steps and began her walk down the long driveway. Jasper appeared beside her a moment later.</p><p>“Something on your mind?” She asked without looking at him.</p><p>“The bites.” He rolled his sleeves up and she smirked at him.</p><p>“Trading war stories?” She chuckled, “You’ll have me beat by a few hundred years.”</p><p>He chuckled, “I was the youngest Major in the confederate Army.”</p><p>She groaned playfully, “Ugh a southerner. I pride myself on the fact that my family was Yankee’s.”</p><p>He laughed, a full strong laugh, “When the war was over, I met Maria.”</p><p>She paused and cocked her head at him, “The Mexican newborn army’s Maria?”</p><p>He frowned, “You’ve heard of her?”</p><p>She smirked and continued walking, “I’ve slept with her. You must understand Jasper my life has been about the party and the adventure. I was incredibly young and thrown into a life I knew nothing about. It’s surprising that I’ve made it this far to be honest with you.”</p><p>She was being as honest as she could. She really did like Jasper and she could tell they may have a lot in common. He was quiet and reserved, focused more on searching and planning than outright attacking. If it came to a fight, she knew he would be the dangerous one, but she also could tell he was desperately trying to outrun that life.</p><p>He was silent as they walked for a few minutes before he spoke again, “Maria never let a human live.”</p><p>She grinned, “I’m special Jasper.”</p><p>He nodded, deep in thought, “I’m beginning to see that. How did you shut me out of your emotions? You’re doing it now.”</p><p>“I have a shield that I have trained to gain control over. I could use it on you at school and you wouldn’t feel anyone else’s emotions.” She shrugged.</p><p>They were silent as they walked back into the town, peacefully and completely at ease with each other. Once they walked up the Swan driveway Jasper finally turned to her.</p><p>“I may take you up on that. If your mate doesn’t mind.”</p><p>She chuckled, “It’s not my mate that would mind. My coven mates are extremely protective of me.”</p><p>He nodded, “I’ll keep that in mind. I better go. My Alice will be worried.”</p><p>She smiled, “Thanks for walking with me Jasper.”</p><p>He bowed his head once, “Anytime Bella.” He disappeared in a blur.</p><p>She entered the house and finally let herself relax, the energy that had been building slowly seeping deeper into her body. Two meet and greets were over but she didn’t think that would be the last of either creature. She sighed as she fell back on the sofa exhausted, sleep claiming her quickly.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She awoke as Charlie entered the house, “Bells, thank god. You were supposed to call me.”</p><p>She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, “What time is it?”</p><p>“Six.” He frowned at her as he took his gun belt off, “How did it go?”</p><p>She sighed as she swung her legs to the floor, sitting up to run her fingers through her hair, “Edward is going to be a problem.” She stood and stretched, her body popping from the stiffness. “He’s at least a hundred from what I can tell. He’s also a mind reader, however he can’t read mine. That’s an advantage for us.”</p><p>Charlie followed her into the kitchen, “Do you think it will come down to a fight?”</p><p>She leaned against the counter after starting a pot of coffee, “I don’t know. Carlisle and Esme seem to want peace and so do the rest of them but he’s a ticking time bomb. I don’t trust him.”</p><p>He sat at the table, “What about the wolves?”</p><p>She frowned, “I have a few friends I can call that would be willing to fight since I’ve saved their lives, but I don’t want to risk anyone for my life.” She poured two cups and took them to the table.</p><p>“How long until they get here?” He sipped his coffee.</p><p>She grinned, “James is an amazing tracker and since I haven’t talked to them since yesterday, I wouldn’t be surprised if they skipped hunting altogether. Not a good idea but it’s how it works. Think of a pack of Hyena’s. Once they’ve fed and rested, they seek the missing member of their pack, especially if that pack member is their alpha.” She glanced out the window at the quickly disappearing sun before turning a dark hungry look back to him, “I guess it’ll be a surprise.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for the comments and Kudos.</p><p>I know this one was a long chapter but if you prefer them shorter let me know.</p><p>Also it will get darker as it goes on.</p><p>Have a great day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Not Human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.</p><p>I don't own Twilight.</p><p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Bella groaned as the morning alarm blasted in her ear and she grunted as she slammed her hand down on the button. She hated alarm clocks with a passion. James was usually the one to wake her unless Victoria was up first and then that was her favorite way to wake up. She grinned for a moment.</p><p>“Bells, you’re going to be late for school.” Charlie called up the stairs.</p><p>She put the pillow over her face and screamed into it before rolling out of bed and headed for the shower. She let the hot water beat down on the sore muscles of her shoulders. The energy buzzing in her body was growing in charge and it was slightly painful. She contemplated calling Victoria and having her send Tanya or Kate down but that might be pushing her Vixen too far, considering she hadn’t talked to her for over twenty-four hours.</p><p>She knew she would need a release soon or she could very well blow Forks right off the face of the earth. She was kind of surprised she hadn’t done it yet. She pulled her jeans and one of Victoria’s t-shirts on before crossing back to her room. Her mind had been on the blonde Cullen most of the night. There was something about her that she found intriguing. It could be because the woman was gorgeous or the fact that she seemed to hate her instantly.</p><p>Either way she was being drawn to her and it was unnerving. Victoria was her wife; her mate and she wouldn’t change that for the world. She’d rather die than lose Victoria but there was no denying that the blonde had a hold on her. She shook her head as she pulled her socks on before stepping into her boots. She hurried down the stairs and Charlie held a to go cup full of the hot liquid out to her.</p><p>“Go before you’re late. I have to get to work.” He followed her out of the house.</p><p>She took a drink and felt her buzzing slowly back away from her ribcage. She felt relief as she walked to school. The constant cloud cover was a welcome sight to her. In Phoenix she had spent the majority of her control on keeping a soft breeze going to keep the clouds around so Victoria and her coven mates could walk about freely in the city. The entire whether station had been thrown off by the near constant storm system sitting over the state for the past few years, but no one really investigated it. Global warming and all that.</p><p>She stepped onto the school grounds and her shoulders slumped as the five vampires turned to her. She groaned, “I haven’t had enough coffee for this.” She muttered to herself.</p><p>Emmett laughed and she rolled her eyes, “Damn vampire hearing.” It made the brute laugh harder.</p><p>The pixie nearly blurred to her as she walked towards the building and linked her arm around hers, “Belllllaaaa! I’ve been waiting for twenty minutes, how many times can one person hit the snooze button.”</p><p>She smirked at the girl, “I would have thrown it out the window if Charlie hadn’t called up to me.”</p><p>Emmett appeared on her other side, “It’s awesome that you are so comfortable with us.”</p><p>She laughed, “I’ve been around hundreds of vampires Emmett. Tink does not bring fear to mind.”</p><p>He grinned showing his glistening teeth, “What does she bring to mind then?”</p><p>She smirked down at the pixie with spikey hair, her mouth speaking before her brain recognized the words, “Sex in the forest.”</p><p>Alice gasped and stutter stepped, “I didn’t see that coming.”</p><p>Emmett laughed and she grinned, “Tink you are not the only seer out there. The last one we came across was a skin walker, a coyote.”</p><p>Her eyes widened as she fell into deep thought. Emmett grinned at her, “You play video games?”</p><p>She nodded, “My coven mates are addicted.”</p><p>“Sweet. Coven gaming night when they get here.” He pumped his fist in the air, “Gotta go.”</p><p>She paused, “Hey Emmett?”</p><p>He turned back to her, “Yo.”</p><p>“Are you blondie’s mate?” She asked curiously.</p><p>He smirked, “Nope. She’s free as a bird.” He wiggled his eyebrows before he spun on his heel and headed off to class.</p><p>She frowned, that didn’t help her any. In fact, that made the nervousness worse. She had never been pulled to a vampire until she met Kate. She sat in her first class and stared out the window as she slipped back into her mind.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Bella stood in the middle of a clearing near the Denali mountain range in Alaska. Renee had abandoned her on their camping trip and really, she didn’t care. Renee was always finding some random guys to run off with for a few days and then she would return drunk and oblivious. She had spent most of the morning gathering firewood and her energy bubbled in her chest hotly. She was a strange child, at least that was what people told her. She had topped out a five foot five by the time she was ten and most people just assumed she was a teenager.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was fine with that because no one told her what to do. She enjoyed being alone, not having to take care of her hairbrained mother that barely knew she existed anyway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She felt the familiar stirring in her stomach, and she allowed her energy to flow as she pulled up the wind, pulling from different directions. She caught the sweet smell from the north and locked her eyes on the position. The scent shifted and she followed it with the wind and her eyes. It was calming, nothing to fear and it made her frown.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A woman with long straight blonde hair appeared at the edge of the clearing, the smell stronger in the wind. She knew the woman wasn’t alone, but she was the only one she could see. She let the energy slip over her fingers, coating it dangerously in an electrical charge. She didn’t move, barely even breathed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman moved forward cautiously as if she was trying not to frighten her. She wasn’t. She let the wind turn to a cool breeze as the woman grew steadily closer. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, but she ignored it. the woman was watching her with a deep curiosity in her golden eyes. Strange eyes for a human. That’s when her mind jumped up and mentally slapped her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She wasn’t human.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She figured she was either about to die or she was going to get laid, one of the two but she would prefer the latter. She hadn’t had a good roll for quite a while and maybe if this thing wasn’t human, just maybe she wouldn’t kill her in the process. She wasn’t proud of the murders she had committed but it wasn’t like she could control it either.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman was in front of her now and she could see how beautifully perfect she appeared to be. Something to entice her to her, to calm her instead of scaring her. She began to wonder why her instincts weren’t telling her to run but instead they were screaming at her that this woman was the key to something she didn’t know was locked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman frowned at her, “Are you alone here?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The voice was beautifully melodic, perfect pitch for her sensitive ears. It soothed her and flared her desire all at once.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She smirked, “Could be.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman’s eyebrows shot up, “Bold of you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Or arrogant, I haven’t figured that part out yet.” She raised her right eyebrow at her, “Tell me Beauty, why are you so far from home?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman grinned at her, “You are no Beast my dear.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No but I would like to be.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman’s eyes widened slight before a guttural growl rolled from her lips, her golden eyes instantly turning to black, “That could be arranged.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She felt the excitement rush through her body, the energy beating like a drum. She smirked, “Then I guess you better catch me.” She turned and smirked at the woman over her shoulder, “If you can.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She saw the excitement flare in the woman’s eyes as she used her energy to push her legs too fast for a human. The energy burned her legs, but she didn’t care, she needed a release, and this was going to be how she got it. She led the woman through the trees, dashing and launching over boulders. She loved letting go when she could. It helped the energy not build so tightly in her chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She found the mouth of the river near a waterfall before she felt the energy slowly receding back into her body. She was hit from behind by the woman and she landed on her back before shoving with her legs to flip them in an arch. She pinned the woman to the dirt and held her hands above her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A slow hungry growl vibrated the woman’s chest and she grinned down at her before capturing her mouth aggressively. Her tongue slipped inside the cool mouth and the woman’s cold tongue met hers greedily. They battle for dominance and after a few moments the woman surrendered to her, moaning as she ran her hands down the blonde’s chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She felt the energy building too quickly as she unbuttoned the woman’s jeans. The blonde wrapped her arms around her, pulling her tightly to her. She slid her hand into the tight jeans and smirked against the woman’s mouth as she slid her fingers into the soaking wet folds. She teased as her body shook with the energy inside, before slipping two fingers into the woman.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A moan of pleasure separated their mouths and she frowned as the energy overflowed, “I’m so sorry.” She whispered as she felt the first jolt from her hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman bucked her hips, pulling her deeper inside. She couldn’t hold the energy anymore and she relaxed the control she had. Her arm pumped faster, moving her fingers in and out of the woman as the heat built, her palm beginning to burn painfully. She felt another jolt of electricity as she added another finger to the woman and kissed her again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Smoke began to fill the air as she felt the burn in her free hand, placing it under the woman’s shirt on one of the cold firm round breasts. The sizzle filled the air as her skin flamed and the blonde’s head jerked back against the ground as a larger jolt of electricity poured out of her hand into the woman’s hardened nipple.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She couldn’t regain control of her energy as it continued to burn and flow from her body. She sent the woman screaming into an orgasm that never seemed to end, one wave crashing right into another. She felt the woman’s leg between her legs, and she ground down on it moaning as the orgasm built in her own body. Her lower muscles tightened as the woman’s hips moved in time with her thrusts and she pressed even harder against her. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her first orgasm hit and an explosion sounded around them as the woman clutched at her tighter, rocking with another powerful wave of pleasure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She rolled off the woman as she gasped for air the energy almost completely emptied from her body. It was the first time she had felt relaxed, like the energy was only a hum in the back of her mind. She loved it but she knew the damage had been done. She stood quickly not looking at the woman that was probably already dead and glanced around the area.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Smoldering piles of ash lay scattered around the area where large trees had once stood, smoke billowing up from them. The grass around her was blackened and charred as if a fire had rolled outwards in a circle from where they had been lying. She grimaced at the few dead creatures that had been stopped dead in their tracks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shoved her guilt aside and let the carelessness take over. She shook her head as she turned and ran back towards the campsite. There was nothing more she could do now and if someone were passing through the area she didn’t want to be caught there. She stood near the fire and frowned down at her burnt hand. The red blistered burn still sizzled and smoked slightly, covering her entire palm. The pain was the only thing she could focus on and it helped to ignore the dead woman in the clearing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She never meant to kill anyone, but it always ended the same way. She had figured that one dead girl was better than destroying an entire city. This however was the longest she had gone without a release. Sometimes she could get away with twice a week and the women didn’t die but any longer than that and then there was going to be a body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was careful not to get caught although she did have some guilt about burring the bodies in the middle of nowhere. She would always put something at their graves, something to show they had died for a good cause. That’s how she saw it anyway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A tingling sensation began on the back of her neck and she quickly pulled the wind up around her. That same sweet smell filled her nose and she spun around, coming face to face with the blonde woman she believed to be dead. She jumped back, caught her untied shoelace and fell onto her ass, a scream stuck in her throat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stared in horror at the woman before she blurred down to her and pinned her to the ground, “I wasn’t done with you yet.” She purred.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She moaned as the woman’s cold fingers entered her quickly. She didn’t even see the woman unbutton her jeans. She bucked her hips as the woman kissed her, slowly and explored every inch of her mouth. She was quick to orgasm this time and she laid back trying to catch her breath as she frowned at the woman.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How are you still alive?” She asked breathlessly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman grinned as she laid her full weight on top of her, running her cold fingers along the bare skin of her abdomen, “I’m a vampire. You didn’t hurt me, at least nothing that wasn’t pleasurable.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes widened, “Vampire? For real?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The blonde nodded, “I’m Kate. My coven and I live a few miles from here. I was out hunting when I smelled the fire. People usually don’t come this far out.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She grinned, “Beauty and the Beast after all.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kate laughed, “Let’s go again and then we can talk.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She smirked, “So, insatiable lust is real for Vampire’s?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kate’s smile became predatory, “My sisters and I are where the legend of the succubus comes from.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She felt herself moisten between her legs, “Then by all means, prove it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Kate did prove it, for the next two days. </em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She was yanked from her thoughts as Angela frowned at her, “Are you okay Bella? The bell rang for lunch.”</p><p>She frowned as she nodded, “Sorry I’ve been in my thoughts all morning.”</p><p>Angela chuckled, “I do that too sometimes.”</p><p>She followed the girl out of their classroom and headed for the cafeteria. She really wished that she had her car, then she could avoid the vampires and sit alone. Better yet she wished Victoria were here so she could burn off some of this energy that simmered below the surface.</p><p>She stopped at her locker and Angela continued down the hall. She needed to breath. She knew better than to think about those memories when she had no one around to the expel the energy with. If Victoria took too long, she was going to have to call Kate or Tanya to help her relieve it.</p><p>She rested her hot face against the cool locker before wiping the sweat from her forehead. The energy was close to pushing her limits. She should have spent a day with Victoria before coming here, but she had been in a hurry to get out of the city. It wouldn’t be long until someone found that family and she didn’t need anyone connecting the dots with the murders from the month before.</p><p>She turned and continued towards the cafeteria pulling at the wind to find the vampires. She heard their soft voices carry to her ears and smiled at Alice’s voice, “She’ll be here soon, I think.”</p><p>“You can’t even see her clearly Alice,” the blonde’s voice snapped.</p><p>Did she detect worry in her soothing voice?</p><p>“It’s not like I’m not trying. I’ve never been in this position before. It’s like her mind is working to fast for my visions to keep up. All I can see clearly is her as one of us and you and some red head leaning against her.” Alice hissed angrily.</p><p>She froze in mid step, her heart pounding in her chest.</p><p>Emmett’s laugh met her ears, “So not fair. She’s human and she already has two mates.”</p><p>“Don’t get any ideas big man. I don’t share well with others,” Edward snapped angrily.</p><p>Ah so Emmett was Edward’s mate, how cute.</p><p>She shook her head with a frown, not believing it. They couldn’t be serious, two mates. She didn’t think that could happen. Sure, she knew about Poly relationships and she and Victoria were solid enough in theirs that Kate and Tanya were only out of necessity when the energy became too painful to contain.</p><p>Or was it?</p><p>Although she couldn’t bare the idea of sharing Victoria with someone else, it made her skin crawl. There was no way this could happen. She felt like a hypocrite. She had two mates, but she was repulsed at the idea of Victoria being with anyone else. She’d kill her Vixen before that ever happened.</p><p>No. She felt her palm begin to heat uncontrollably. She took a deep breath and tried to shove the energy back into its hiding place.</p><p>She wasn’t going to let this affect her in any way. She would keep her distance from the blonde goddess and stick to Victoria only. It wasn’t fair to have this thrust at her on her third day in town, with her mate so far away. She ached to hear her sultry voice. She knew it would be hard to be away from her, but she didn’t realize that this was the kind of pain it would be.</p><p>She wanted to turn around and walk away, leave Forks and find Victoria but she didn’t. She put on a blank face and entered the cafeteria, not looking at the vampires that she could feel watching her. She sat beside Angela quickly and sighed.</p><p>Angela frowned, “Hey are you okay? What took you so long?”</p><p>She nodded, “Yeah sorry I had trouble with my locker.” She lied easily when it wasn’t her mate she was talking to.</p><p>Angela nodded in understanding as Eric sat beside her, “So Mike and Tyler and I are going surfing this weekend. Why don’t you guys come.”</p><p>Jessica bobbed her head, “I’m in.”</p><p>Angela nodded and turned to her, “Bella you have to come with us.”</p><p>“Where are you surfing?”</p><p>Angela grimaced, “I don’t surf, I mostly stick to the beach.”</p><p>Lauren glared at the girl, “That’s because you don’t know how to surf.”</p><p>Angela rolled her eyes, “So will you come?”</p><p>She frowned, “Where at?”</p><p>Eric grinned, “La Push baby.”</p><p>She grimaced at him, the way he said it creeped her out but at the same time she knew she probably wouldn’t be welcome there anyway. She knew she needed to come up with a reason she couldn’t go but her mind was curious about the wolves. She had only talked to Billy but maybe the Alpha of the pack was more reasonable.</p><p>Or he could bite her head off, literally, and that would cause more problems than it was worth in the long run.</p><p>Mike frowned at her as he pulled a chair up beside her, “So what’s up with Hale?” He rested his arm along the back of her chair.</p><p>She gave him a disgusted look, “What?” She could feel the already humming energy begin to charge in her body.</p><p>He raised his eyebrows at her, “She looks at you like you’re something to eat.”</p><p>She couldn’t resist glancing over her shoulder, smirking as her eyes met the blonde in question. She was glaring at the boy and she couldn’t help but laugh as she raised her right eyebrow at the woman. “I would leave her satisfied if that was the case, even though I am married.”</p><p>Rosalie’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Emmett’s laughter rolled across the cafeteria and even Edward looked like he was hiding a laugh behind his hands. Alice clapped excitedly where she bounced in her seat and Jasper was grinning at her with raised eyebrows.</p><p>She turned back to Mike, “Now move your arm.”</p><p>He frowned at her but didn’t move his arm, “I thought you being married was a joke?”</p><p>She glared at him, “I am.” She could feel the coil in her chest tightening.</p><p>He shook his head, “You’re not even eighteen yet. It’s not possible.”</p><p>Her body began to shake as she clenched her teeth tightly. She knew he wasn’t worth getting worked up over, but she couldn’t help it. It felt like an attack on her mate and their relationship. This is how it began last time. A vampire passing through Phoenix had thought because she was a human that she was a pet to her coven. He even went as far as touching Victoria and that’s what had set her off.</p><p>Angela frowned at her, “What’s wrong Bella?”</p><p>She never wanted to lose control again. She shook her head, a slow burn beginning in her palm, the smell of burning flesh slowly creeping into her nose. “Nothing I have to go.”</p><p>She jumped out of her chair and ran from the room as the sizzling sound met her ears. She stood near the back of a red BMW and shook her head, “Come on, not now. Deep breath Swan.”</p><p>She took a deep breath and focused on her hand, feeling the energy with her mind and pushing it back up her arm away from her hand. She placed her hand on the cold wet trunk of the BMW and focused on the cold metal underneath her palm. Her shaking hand smoked and sizzled for a moment longer then stopped. She relaxed as the burn was the only pain she felt. The energy hummed dangerously under her skin and she sighed.</p><p>“Bella?”</p><p>She jumped away from the car and glanced over at the blonde she had wanted to avoid, “Gorgeous, what are you doing out here?”</p><p>A small flicker of a smile twitched the corner of Rosalie’s lips before it disappeared, “Are you alright?”</p><p>She nodded, ”Yep, fine.” She carefully hid her hand behind her back.</p><p>Rosalie frowned at her, “You’re lying. What’s wrong?”</p><p>She grimaced, Victoria was the only one that knew when she was lying, “No, I’m fine. What do you care anyway?”</p><p>Rosalie cocked her head at her, “I just do.”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at the woman, ignoring the feeling of warmth and joy that spread through her body, “Okay then what is it?”</p><p>Rosalie hesitated, “What’s what?”</p><p>She smirked, “Do you hate me or do you wanna date me, Gorgeous?”</p><p>Rosalie gasped as her mouth opened but nothing came out, her jaw moving as she became flustered. Finally, she crossed her arms over chest and glared at her snapping her jaw closed tightly. She had managed to make the blonde speechless and flustered all at the same time, twice.</p><p>Her day was complete.</p><p>“Bye.” She wiggled the fingers of her good hand at the woman before she spun on her heel and hurried off to class.</p><p>She didn’t notice that Rosalie was staring wide eyed and opened mouthed at her trunk as she slipped back inside the science building. She grimaced when she found Edward sitting in his seat next to her seat, biology was supposed to be interesting, but this was ridiculous.</p><p>She shook her head at her thoughts and took her seat, staying as far to the edge as possible. She kept her eyes on her textbook as the teacher began the lesson, but she could feel his eyes on her. It was making her skin crawl wildly and an uneasy feeling was building in her stomach. She did not like being this close to him, she was his singer, and she could still remember the last time she met a vampire that had found her so damn delicious smelling.</p><p>She refused to think about that night and instead focused on her notes and the clock on the wall above the whiteboard. A minute before the bell rang, she shoved her items into her bag, grabbed her book and bolted for the door as the bell rang. She was the first out of the class and she sighed in relief.</p><p>She stopped at her locker and focused on unlocking it, not seeing Jasper appear until she shut the small metal door. She jumped anxiously and frowned at him, “Where did you even come from?”</p><p>He smirked at her, “Houston originally.”</p><p>She glared at him, “Smart ass.”</p><p>He chuckled, “I’m learning from you.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes and began walking away. He pushed off the wall and walked beside her, “I was curious about that shield of yours.”</p><p>She turned to him, stopping in the middle of the hallway. She held his eyes and stretched her shield out from herself and encompassed his entire body. His eyes widened but he didn’t move, only took a long deep breath. His deep golden eyes became brighter until they were just as bright as Alice’s usually were.</p><p>“I only smell you.” His voice was strangely soft and gentle.</p><p>She grimaced, “I think I like your hard voice better.”</p><p>He grinned at her, “So soft gentle nice vampires scare you but the hard killing vicious one’s you’re okay with?”</p><p>The dark and dangerous smirk appeared on her face, “The soft nice ones terrify me. The killing vicious ones are the literal definition of my coven.”</p><p>Students were walking around them in the small hallway, giving them as wide a berth as possible. They were staring at each other intensely and from an outsider’s point of view she knew they were thinking that she and Jasper were going to fight. She knew she wouldn’t survive against him even if she wanted to fight him, but the only thing she felt towards him was calm and friendly.</p><p>He shook his head, “You are a very strange human Bella.”</p><p>She chuckled, “I try my best Jasper.”</p><p>“Everything okay here?” Rosalie asked as she and Alice hurried to them.</p><p>She couldn’t help the pleasant feeling that gripped her chest as the blonde stood near her. Jasper smiled at Alice and wrapped an arm around her, “Everything is fine.”</p><p>“You ready?” She asked.</p><p>He nodded, “I think so.”</p><p>She stretched her shield slightly and then slowly pulled the invisible barrier away from him. Rosalie touched her arm and she lost control. The shield snapped back like a rubber band, snapping back against her mind with a sharp searing pain. She stumbled backwards with a slight wave of dizziness and leaned against the wall.</p><p>Jasper frowned at her, “Are you alright?”</p><p>She looked up at him and Rosalie frowned at her, “Bella you’re bleeding.”</p><p>She frowned as she felt the trickle under her nose. She touched her face and stared at the red thick liquid on her fingers, “I’m sorry.” She turned and hurried down the hall.</p><p>She stared at her reflection in the mirror as she cleaned her face. She hadn’t lost control over her shield since she had begun training with James. She hadn’t lost control over much since her training even though there had been a few close calls, but she digressed. One touch from the blonde and she had lost control over the most basic weapon she had in her arsenal.</p><p>She made her way to gym forcing the issue to the back of her mind for now and chuckled since she hadn’t yet made it to this class in the last two days. She didn’t bother dressing for it since she didn’t have a change of clothes and instead sat at the top of the bleachers until the coach approached her.</p><p>“You still have to participate even if you don’t bring clothes.” He snapped at her.</p><p>She suddenly imagined Victoria ripping his throat out and smirked, “Temper old man.”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes at her, “Get on the court.”</p><p>She really did not like this man. Something about him unsettled her, made her skin crawl and made her energy vibrate wildly. Something in the back of her mind was screaming at her to run away and she didn’t like it. She never had the urge to run away, even when faced with deadly vampires, shifters, even demons and banshees.</p><p>But now she was being told to run. This man was a danger to her, and she could feel it oozing off him like a slime coating her skin. She frowned at him as she tried to figure out what he was. Her mind was screaming at her to run, danger was right in front of her. They continued to glare at each other as her energy pulsed, unrelenting in its need to protect herself.</p><p>He frowned as he turned, “So be it but you’ll fail if you don’t participate.” He moved swiftly down the bleachers.</p><p>She felt her muscles loosen slightly, not realizing she had become tensed. She spotted Alice and Rosalie frowning up at her before their eyes darted to the man and back to her again.</p><p>Just when she didn’t think there would be any more surprises in this fucking town, she found a human that was making all her defensive warning bells blast through her mind.</p><p>She spent the entire class with her eyes glued on the blonde. Her body moved with such grace, the muscles rippling under the pale marble like skin. She stretched her arms up to reach the volleyball and the smooth expanse of flesh that was revealed made her darker side emerge.</p><p>She wanted to pin the woman to the floor and take her, force her to be hers. She wanted to run her hands down that cold skin, raking her fingernails against her. Force her tongue into her mouth, make her moan and cry out her name. Make her beg for it to stop and yet send her into an orgasm that she genuinely wanted. She needed to taste her, slide her tongue deep inside the woman and feel how soft her muscles were as the clench around her tongue.</p><p>She shook her head, something didn’t feel right about it, and pushed herself to her feet, she needed out of the small box of a gymnasium. She ran down the bleachers and didn’t stop to look at the blonde that was watching her. She bolted from the building and didn’t stop running, pushing herself faster, until she was deep in the forest behind Forks. She felt the energy boil in her chest, and she screamed into the empty space.</p><p>She yanked her shirt off as the smoke slowly began to burn a hole into the fabric. She dropped the shirt as her chest turned red and small blisters began to appear on her chest. She closed her eyes tightly against the pain. She slowed her breathing as a tree exploded somewhere behind her. She focused on the humming energy, trying to slow the vibrations in her body. The burn turned into an ache and she sighed as she fell backwards into the cool grass, staring at the overcast sky.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She walked through the front door long after the sun had set and found Charlie at the kitchen table. She frowned, “Usually when you sit here you have something on your mind.” She sat gingerly in the chair across from him.</p><p>He frowned, “I wanted to talk to you about something that I realize now is long overdue.”</p><p>She frowned at him, her skin crawling, “Okay.”</p><p>He took a deep breath before he spoke, “Renee and I should have told you a long time ago that we aren’t human.”</p><p>She stared at him, “I kind of figured that when I killed my first victim.”</p><p>He nodded, “We thought by being here, on earth that you wouldn’t develop anything, but I felt the energy today.”</p><p>Her jaw dropped open, “You felt that?”</p><p>He nodded, “I didn’t know this world had other creatures other than humans. That’s why I didn’t know about the vampires and shifters.”</p><p>She frowned at him, “So we aren’t from earth.”</p><p>He nodded, “I know I should have told you sooner. Maybe I could have prevented your kills, but Renee said you weren’t experiencing anything.”</p><p>She grimaced, “She’s too busy running around with every male she could find.”</p><p>“To much information,” he shook his head like he had a bad taste in his mouth, “At any rate I should have told you, but I’ve noticed that this is your first burst since you’ve been here.”</p><p>She nodded, “Victoria, Kate and Tanya. They,” she couldn’t stop the smirk, “Help me with it.”</p><p>He laughed, “Sex? I never thought about that but as I said I didn’t know about the other creatures here. Our people aren’t exactly fond of Earth.”</p><p>Her eyes widened, “Earth is amazing.”</p><p>He nodded, “Only problem is there are a few hunters here. They search for our kind and destroy them. I want you to be careful, if at any time you feel a need to run do it. If someone makes your skin crawl uncontrollably and you get a strange feeling, run away.”</p><p>Her heart fell into her stomach, “Coach Clapp. I felt that way with him today.”</p><p>He sighed, “Just perfect. He’s not one we can deal with easily but as long as you don’t use your powers around him, you should be fine. Maybe your coven can help with him when they get here.”</p><p>She nodded then frowned, “I have to call them.”</p><p>He nodded, “I’m working tonight anyway, but we can talk more about it later.”</p><p>She frowned, “Why is it so out of control?”</p><p>He chuckled, “Because you are young. Once you turn eighteen you should be able to control it better don’t worry.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes as he stood, “Gee thanks.” He laughed as he left.</p><p>She stood and grabbed the phone from the wall and dialed Victoria’s number. It didn’t even ring on her end and a dark voice snapped in her ear, “Who is this?”</p><p>She smirked, “I’m calling about a contest you’ve won, is this a good time to talk about your prize?”</p><p>“Bella!” Her Vixen’s voice sounded relieved, “What the fuck happened? We’ve been calling you and it’s going straight to voicemail.”</p><p>She sat at the table and smiled, “Where are you guys?”</p><p>“Almost out of Portland, we have about another four hours to Seattle.” She said sadly. “Now tell me what’s going on up there.”</p><p>She frowned feeling reluctant to tell her. She knew the woman would be angry about her being vulnerable to attack, but she wasn’t sure how to feel about what she had heard at school. Not to mention there was the information that Charlie had just given her, it was all so much. She could handle a lot of things, but she was beginning to feel overwhelmed with it all.</p><p>“Bella?” Victoria sounded worried.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m here. V there’s a lot going on here and I don’t know what to do about it. I miss you.” She felt her shoulders slump. She really did want her mate.</p><p>“We’ll be there by morning baby I promise. Talk to me baby. I’m driving the car for a while. My body needed a break from the motorcycle.”</p><p>She frowned, “Victoria you’re a vampire.”</p><p>Victoria hummed, “And you’ve been teasing me, not to mention I haven’t seen you in days. The engine was starting to drive me insane with need for you.”</p><p>She sighed, “V, I had an episode today.”</p><p>There was silence for a moment, but she could swear she heard a low growl. Victoria’s voice was controlled when she spoke, “Are you okay?”</p><p>She frowned as she shifted her shirt further off her chest, “My chest is pretty bad.”</p><p>She couldn’t lie to her mate but not mentioning something was different than lying. She would need to tell her soon, but she didn’t want to worry her even more than she already was.</p><p>“We’re skipping the hunt in Seattle.” Victoria said and the anger was clear in her voice.</p><p>She frowned, “V you guys need to hunt. You need the strength…”</p><p>“Why Isabella? What are you not telling me?” Victoria snapped.</p><p><em>So much for not bringing it up</em>, she thought to herself.</p><p>“Okay I love you but… Well…” she winced. Why was this so damn hard? “Okay the people on the Rez down in La Push are wolf shifters and there is… possibly…” She groaned, “There’s a coven of seven vampires nearby and I go to school with five of them and I’ve been to their house alone and there’s one other thing that I refuse to tell you over the phone. I love you. Please be safe and I’ll see you when you get here baby.”</p><p>She heard Victoria calling her name as she slammed the phone down on the base. She let out the breath that she was using. She jumped when the phone rang, and she dashed up the stairs to avoid what she knew was going to be a snarky lecture or James panicking and telling her to meet them in Seattle.</p><p>She may be the dominate one of the group, but when it came to her safety, the entire coven was against her. Plus, Victoria mad was a sight to see with her flaming red hair and ruby red eyes, that would slip into the black danger that meant she was going to rip something off.</p><p>Luckily for her she was not capable of reattaching anything like vampires, or maybe she was, and she didn’t know it. She needed to talk to Charlie.</p><p>She sighed as she cleaned her hand and wrapped it in gauze before cleaning her chest carefully. The pain made her nauseous and she had to steady her equilibrium a few times on the sink as she focused on the white porcelain. When she was finally finished, she moved to her room and began her homework. It was well after midnight by the time she completed it, so she collapsed on the bed to get a few hours of sleep before school.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She jerked awake as the nightmare ended and gasped for air. Her lungs were screaming in protest as she tried to shake the feeling of a hand around her neck as it squeezed the life out of her. She shook her head and slipped into the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face. She frowned at her reflection in the mirror.</p><p>Victoria was going to kill her for waiting so long to tell her what was going on, it was only a matter of time. She walked to her bedroom and sat at her desk, going over the extension designs. Once she had the truck, they could take a trip to Port Angeles and get what she needed.</p><p>The creak of a stair caught her attention and she shot out of her chair, hiding behind the bedroom door. She knew Charlie wouldn’t be off until it was time for her to go to school which meant someone was in her house. She wasn’t expecting anyone until morning, and that was <em>if</em> her coven didn’t stop for a meal.</p><p>The knob slowly turned, and she pulled her energy into her hands, a stinging pain beginning in her damaged hand. She pulled up a slight breeze as the door opened and she prepared herself for the worst. Victoria was going to be pissed.</p><p>A dark figure entered the room and she lunged. She wrapped her hands around the figure’s neck and let the electricity flow through her fingertips. It was enough to stun a human but not kill them. The figure spun around and sent her flying across the room with such a force that she crashed through her bedroom wall and landed in the dirt outside on the ground in the back yard. She felt the energy hum in the back of her mind as she faded in and out of the blackness before shaking her head, dirt flying.</p><p>She was really beginning to hate Forks.</p><p>She tried to push herself up, but her hands burned against the ground. She winced and fell back to her stomach. A cool breeze crossed her face, and two hands gripped her shirt, yanking her up to her feet and pulling her to the figure’s face.</p><p>“Bella?”</p><p>“Jasper?”</p><p>They stared at each other in silent shock as he continued to hold her up by her shirt, her feet dangling above the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mrs. Victoria Swan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.</p><p>I don't own Twilight.</p><p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Victoria was as mean as vampires could come in the last five hundred years. Watching her sister die, at the Volturi’s hands, was probably what had shaped her vicious mindset. She wanted to be cruel, to inflict as much pain as she was feeling after her sister Anne died. Her entire human life had been nothing but pain. The pimp that had tortured her after Anne had disappeared was one person that she would never forget.</p><p>James had found her in England and hunted her all over Britain. After a year of running, she let him catch up and they developed one hell of a friendship. His gift was the opposite of hers and together they made a great team, but he kept getting more ambitious, hunting people that were more well known in their communities. When they came across Laurent, he had been interested in just learning how James hunted but he never left. Now she couldn’t see herself without the two of them. They were her friends; her confidants and she knew she could trust them with her life because they had all saved each other’s lives more than once.</p><p>As they made their way through Alaska, she never thought life could get better. She had it all. A coven and friends that she loves and who loves her, but nothing compared to what they found in that bitter wilderness. James had caught the scent of a human that was overpowering. The most mouth-watering scent all of them had ever come across, even she salivated at the powerful aroma.</p><p>James led them deeper into the wilderness and soon they heard the voices. She had never heard a low raspy voice so intoxicating and soothing at the same time. They could smell the vampire with the human and thought they were too late, that the human was already on someone else’s menu. However, when they entered a small clearing they were frozen in place.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Victoria couldn’t wait to taste what ever that scent was coming from, whether male or female she didn’t care. She only felt the flames licking at the back of her throat as they grew closer to their prey. The voices ahead were strong and carefree, they didn’t know that death was on the horizon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stop teasing me, I can’t take much more.” A lilting voice, on the verge of pleasure cried out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Be good and you’ll get what you want Kate.” A low raspy voice purred out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She couldn’t think straight, the voice had pierced every part of her mind that had long since given up on everything. They stepped out of the tree line and the group of three froze as they stared across the small clearing. A blonde vampire was up against a tree, her body shivering in pleasure as the human kissed a trail down her neck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The blonde’s eyes opened, and a growl ripped from her throat, her black eyes pinned on them. She moved quickly and had the human behind her, crouching in defense of the girl. Victoria couldn’t stop her eyes from moving to the girl’s smirk. Her dark eyes looked black from where they stood but it was enough. She felt her heart clench and happiness burst through her body as her mind screamed at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The human was her mate, and another vampire had her hands on her, a moment ago her hand was inside her. Anger burned in her body as she could smell their combined scents mingling in the air. She took a step forward, but James stopped her, giving her a frown.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The human laughed as the wind picked up around them, “New arrivals.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The blonde, Kate snarled, “Bella we have to get Tanya.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl laughed as she moved around the blonde, “Awe but I want to have some fun.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A ball of fire appeared in the girl’s hand and James grinned, “This is going to be fun.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before she could stop him, James blurred towards the girl. The girl’s grin turned dark and a circle of fire flared up around James stopping him in mid step. He cocked his head at the girl, “That’s cheating.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl grinned, “You’re a vampire and I’m human, all’s fair in love and war.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She saw the shift in James, the adoration was instantaneous. He smiled at her as he hit his knees in the center of the circle of fire. The fire disappeared, the only remnants was the blackened grass around him. The girl moved forward carefully as the blonde vampire growled warningly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bella don’t.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl grinned, “He won’t hurt me Kate. He’s a friendly vampire. Aren’t you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>James nodded as he grinned up at her, “Who are you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bella Swan. You?” Bella asked as he held her hand out to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He took it as he stood, “James and this is Laurent and Victoria.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella’s eyes snapped to hers and the girl froze, a strange look in her eyes. Victoria blurred forward and wrapped her arms around the girl, “Mine.” She growled possessively.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella nodded, “Always.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kate sighed, “Bella, Tanya is not going to like this.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Victoria growled warningly as the blonde moved forward, “Back off.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella shook her head, “Now, now that’s not how you talk to your hosts.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was something dark in the girl’s tone and she shivered with desire. The girl grinned and moved away from her, walking back to the blonde. Kate wrapped an arm around her, and Victoria blurred forward, instincts taking over. She gripped the woman’s arm and wrenched it back behind her, grinning as the sound of vampire flesh being torn filled the air.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>James and Laurent glanced at each other before looking over at Bella. She raised her eyebrows at the two women, a look of pure intrigue on her face. She was going to watch them fight and the winner would get her. Victoria knew this vampire was older than her, by at least five hundred years, and she was stronger, but she had an advantage. Her mate was standing nearby.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kate snarled and went down to one knee, freeing her arm just enough to send her free hand into her chest. She flew backwards and crashed into James and Laurent as the blonde swept Bella up into her arms. She blurred to her feet with a snarl and ran after her mate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They exited the tree line and found a large house standing amongst the trees. A coven of five vampires stood on the porch and the girl was sitting on the railing, her feet dangling and her legs swinging back and forth. A woman with strawberry blonde hair eyed them with anger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What is your business here? The girl is with us.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Victoria’s eyes remained on her mate, “She is my mate.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman frowned at the girl, “Bella?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She smirked and shrugged, “I feel the pull to her stronger than you and Kate.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman turned back to her, “I am Tanya, and these are my sisters Kate and Irina, our coven mates Carmen and Eleazar.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She refused to take her eyes off her mate, “I only want my mate and then we will leave.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tanya shook her head, “Bella isn’t going anywhere until we know for sure she will be safe.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Irina stared at Laurent and Bella smiled widely, “Tanya I think Irina just found her mate.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone looked at Irina, but she kept her eyes glued to Bella. the girl looked back at her and the same evil grin returned to her face. There was a promise in them, and she felt her body begin to vibrate, she needed her mate. Right there, she didn’t care if they all saw she just knew she needed to feel her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Laurent took a step forward and a wall of flames shot up into the sky in front of him, “Calm down killer.” Bella grinned at him, “When Tanya trusts you, I’ll let you move.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Laurent nodded and stepped back to stand beside her. She frowned at her mate. She could feel the bond but why wasn’t she following it? Why was she defending the blondes?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tanya nodded once and the flames disappeared, “We need time to talk about this. Bella’s lake house is around the back and a mile down the path. You can stay there for the time being.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Victoria kept her eyes on her mate for a moment before she nodded, “Fine, but by sundown I want to see my mate.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She led the boys around the large three-story modern log cabin house and easily spotted the overgrown path that led into the trees. A few seconds later they emerged into a painting. The large lake house was two story stone cabin that blended well with the snow. The entire back of the house had glass walls that looked out over the lake. The inside was open concept, from the front door the living room and dinning room led into the large kitchen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She could smell her mates’ scent all over the house, but it was strongest on the second floor, which was just one large bedroom. A set of sliding glass doors led out to the balcony that served as the roof over the covered patio behind the cabin. There were two distinct scents mixed with her mate’s in the room and she felt the growl rumble in her chest in annoyance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>James said from in the kitchen, “So the girl can cook. This kitchen is fully stocked with everything.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She smiled as she wondered what the girl was like. The bedroom sheets were a deep red and the hint of blood was subtle but still there. Had they bitten her mate? Had they drunk from her mate?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The tv flipped on in the living room and Laurent sighed as he sat on the sofa, “This is the life.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She moved to the large bathroom and smiled at the large deep tub, the walk-in shower and the rest of the pristine bathroom. There were products on the counter around the sink and she smelled the hair gel that was a hint of peaches. She smiled as she blurred downstairs and found James in the kitchen with a plastic container of leftovers on the counter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He grinned at her, “This is amazing.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She rolled her eyes, “Have some respect for my mate’s things.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Laurent laughed, “I have a lot of respect for all this stuff.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They sat in the living room watching the tv as the time ticked away. She felt nervous about meeting her mate face to face, but she was also getting impatient. She had waited five hundred years to find her mate and it was at a point that she was beginning to think it wouldn’t happen. The fact that her mate was surrounded by vampires and was still human was in itself a miracle. It only made her need to protect grow uncontrollably.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As the sun set, she stood at the edge of the small dock and looked out over the water. It was quiet and peaceful in the area and she wondered how her mate spent the majority of her time. A breeze picked up behind her and she frowned as the water rippled below her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tanya meant you could stay in the house.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She spun and stared at her mate in confusion, she hadn’t even heard the girl coming. “I was enjoying the sunset.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella smirked at her as she put her hands behind her back and began to walk towards her, “Tanya won’t be pleased that I snuck out here to see you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She smiled, “Why would you do that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m curious.” She shrugged as she stood beside her. “We don’t get visitor’s up here, even nomads such as yourself.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now that the girl was close, she could see the scars that littered the girl’s body, bite marks from other vampire’s and other deeper ones. Scars that were dangerous for a human to receive. She felt the pain in her chest at the thought of losing her mate and she shook her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“James has been tracking your scent across Canada.” She watched the girl’s eyes dance wildly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, he has a gift? Like I do?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shook her head, “Nothing like yours. Yours is, unique. I’ve never seen anything like it.” She smiled, “James is a tracker. He has a natural ability to find someone, like he’s pulled to them.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella nodded, “Intriguing.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They stood in silence for a moment and Victoria couldn’t take her eyes off the girl, “How old are you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fourteen. I’ve been here for a year. Before that I was…” Bella trailed off with a frown, “I wasn’t in the best place possible. Kate and Tanya saved me from myself and they saved others.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She frowned in confusion, “You sure as hell don’t look fourteen. Did they do it because of your gift?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl laughed, “Gifts.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella raised her hand and the water in the lake shot into the air, defying gravity. It hovered high above them, blocking the last of the sunlight. As she moved her hand the wall of water floated over their heads and slowly flowed down behind them, soaking the wooden dock. More water flowed up at their sides and soon they were completely encased in water without any touching them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She turned to her mate with a smile, “Wow.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella cocked her head at her, “Five-hundred-year-old vampire and all you can say is wow?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She chuckled, “My mind isn’t quite working properly at the moment. This is a lot to take in.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella laughed and she felt her heart flutter in her chest, “I apologize for overwhelming your ancient mind.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A growl rolled from her lips playfully, “I’ll show you ancient child.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sexiest smirk she has ever seen pulled at the girl’s lips. It was dangerous and wild, mischief dancing in her darkening eyes, “How?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She moved in a blur and took the girl down onto the wooden dock, straddling her hips. She leaned over, holding herself above her mate, “I don’t think you can handle me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella reached up and tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear, unfazed by being pinned down by a vampire, “I’ve handled a lot worse than you love.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Victoria felt her desire spear into her center, and she crushed her lips to her mates. Pleasure exploded in her mind as she forced her tongue into the girl’s warm mouth. The water that had been surrounding them came crashing down in a wave of freezing water and she gasped, pulling back from her mate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl grinned, “Whoops. I forgot about the water.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She grinned, “Did I make you lose your focus?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella nodded, “I don’t have the best control yet but I’m working on it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She laughed and smiled down at the girl, “You have amazing control already baby.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella’s eyes turned black and she found herself on her back, staring up at her mate as the girl pressed tighter between her legs, “Careful love, I may lose control again and I haven’t told you all of what I can do.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She growled hard enough to vibrate the girl’s chest, “Then show me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bella.” Tanya snapped causing the girl’s head to snap up, “Come here.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella disappeared from above her and she blurred to her feet, glaring at the blonde that Bella had gone to, “She’s my mate.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tanya nodded as Kate wrapped her arms around the girl, “She is our family, and we will protect her at all costs. You can stay here while you get to know her.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She glared at her, “So you can keep an eye on us?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tanya nodded, “When you learn of her full power you will understand why we are keeping you all here for now.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can take care of my own mate,” she snarled at the woman.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tanya nodded, “We have no doubt about that but if Bella were to hurt you, or worse kill you, it would kill her, and I will not let that happen.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She frowned suddenly as understanding hit her. They weren’t keeping her mate from her they were keeping her mate from killing her by accident. She felt the internal groan because now she had to like them when she really didn’t want to. She sighed and nodded as James and Laurent appeared behind them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella smiled at her, “I’ll see you in the morning love.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her face softened at her mate, “I’ll be here.” </em>
</p><p>.</p><p>Victoria was pulled out of her memory as James laughed, “Come on B. All I ask is one slight deviation to the rules.”</p><p>She smiled as she watched her mate pull her duffel bag over her shoulder from the back of their car. They had just arrived at the airport where her mate would take a plane to Washington state. She was anxious about having to leave her mate for days, but James wanted a long-distance hunt and Bella was only too happy to indulge her best friend.</p><p>They had come a long way from that first meeting and as she smiled at her mate, she couldn’t help the swell of pride that she felt. Her mate was so strong, but she knew this separation wasn’t going to be good. She had a weird feeling about them separating. It didn’t feel right, dangerous even. They hadn’t been a part for more than twenty-four hours in the last three years and she was already feeling the longing in her heart.</p><p>Bella shook her head, “The rules are already set James.” She turned that sexy smirk to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, “I’ll miss you most scarecrow.”</p><p>She laughed as she kissed the girl, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, “Promise me you will call every chance you get. Multiple times a day.”</p><p>They walked towards the entrance of the airport as the girl smiled, “As soon as I get off the plane I will call and then as much as I can from there. I promise. Promise me you will keep these two out of trouble and you will stay safe.”</p><p>She grinned, “Promise.”</p><p>They were silent as they approached the security line, “James?”</p><p>He frowned at her, “I didn’t do it.”</p><p>They all laughed until Bella’s face turned blank and a darkness took over her eyes. She gripped the front of his shirt, a cool breeze shifting the air around them, “No one gets close to my wife. Do you understand?”</p><p>James nodded, fear flooding his eyes, “Of course. Not even us.”</p><p>Bella nodded and a smile appeared, her eyes shifting back to the warm light brown, “Good.”</p><p>She pulled her wife into her arms, “I love you.”</p><p>Bella grinned at her, “I love you more. I’ll call you when I land love.”</p><p>They kissed deeply, ignoring the people that watched them. Bella turned and the hardest thing she had ever done was to let go of her mate as she stepped into the security line. She felt the uncomfortable feeling return the moment Bella was out of her reach and she swallowed a growl. This did not feel right but the girl promised she would be fine.</p><p>James stood beside her, “I don’t like this.”</p><p>Laurent appeared on her opposite side, “Something feels really wrong about this, being separated from her.”</p><p>She nodded, “I agree but she’s doing this for you James. As soon as she is out of sight we’ll head to the cars and get on the road. There was no rule about when we could leave.”</p><p>James grinned, “Works for me. Let’s try to make northern California by night fall.”</p><p>“Agreed. The sooner we get to Washington the sooner we can find her and be back together.”</p><p>She watched Bella pass through the security checkpoint without a problem and then the girl turned to them, “I love you Victoria. You two stay out of trouble and listen to her like you would me.” All three of them nodded and Victoria blew her mate a kiss. Bella grinned before she turned and disappeared around the corner to find her gate.</p><p>She led them out of the airport and when they were clear they blurred to the vehicles, “Stay close enough that we can communicate but let’s go as far as we can before needing to stop.”</p><p>They had filled the truck and car with gas before they came to the airport and Victoria and Bella had filled the motorcycle that morning on the way to the courthouse. She led them out of the airport parking lot and five minutes later they were on the interstate heading north west.</p><p>She smiled as the wind blew her hair backwards and she let her mind wonder back to her first few days with her mate.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Victoria sat on the front porch of Bella’s lake house a mile behind the Denali house as she watched the sunrise over the trees. She had spent the night thinking about her mate and had showered in the girl’s bathroom. The boys had spent the night watching tv before passing out on the sofa’s in the living room. She refused to let them in her mate’s bedroom. There were already enough vampire scents in the damn room without adding two more. So, she had showered and then laid in her mate’s bed to sleep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She felt a breeze circle around her, lifting the snow around her, swirling in a beautiful vortex around her, “Good morning.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella appeared in front of her a moment later, “I was going to make breakfast and thought I’d ask you all to join us.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She frowned, “They’re going to let us in there?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella chuckled, “They are protecting you all from me love. I’m the dangerous one here, not you three.” She held her hand out, “Would you please come have breakfast with me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She smiled and took the girl’s offered hand, “I would love too.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You aren’t leaving without us.” James said as he and Laurent began to race back to the main house.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella laughed, “Are they always that way?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shook her head, “No, actually. James is usually more ruthless. He wanted to kill you when he first caught your scent.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella smiled, “Flattering.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She laughed as they walked side by side down the path, she didn’t mind a human pace so she could spend as much time alone with her mate as possible. “Funny. Most girls would be horrified about that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella smirked, “I’m not like most girls.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She grinned, “No you’re not.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They walked in silence, enjoying each other’s company for the time being. After ten minutes she glanced at the girl, “How did you end up here? With all these vampires.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I met Kate three years ago. The woman who gave birth to me had brought me up here to go camping but she met a few guys down at a local bar in town. I didn’t see her for a few days, which was usual for her. I was gathering wood for my fire when Kate appeared. I led her on a little chase and then we had sex. I thought she was dead, so I left her in the woods and returned to my campsite.” A small smile appeared on the girl’s face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Color me surprised when Kate appeared in the campsite a few minutes later, alive. Well for the most part anyway.” She chuckled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait you thought you killed her during sex?” She asked her mate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl nodded, “It’s my real power. It vibrates inside of me, like a constant hum in the back of my mind. It builds up over time and sex is the only way I can really release it. I kill most human women I’m with but then I met Kate and she wasn’t human. It was the first time I released my power, and the woman was still alive.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She absorbed this new information and frowned, “What about Tanya?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Even vampires can only handle so much. When Kate is recovering Tanya fills my needs.” Bella grinned, “They are the source for the original legends of the succubus you know.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Somehow how, in everything she was learning, that did not surprise her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stared at the ground as they walked, “So do you sleep with them together?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella laughed, “Goddess no. I would end up killing one of them. I love them both, but I prefer it be just me and my partner. I don’t do threesomes.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She chuckled at her, “So you sleep with them both but not at the same time. Don’t they get territorial?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella frowned, “I feel a pull to both of them but not like I do to you. They understand that I have certain needs and I don’t want to hurt them. I sleep with Tanya mostly, as in actually sleep. She is the coven leader, and I am drawn to her more than Kate, but I love them both equally.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She didn’t know exactly how she felt about this. She couldn’t deny her mate something that was for safety, but she also knew she didn’t want to share. It could be different once she learned what the girl’s real power was but for now, she decided to let it go and focus on getting to know her mate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella walked with her hands behind her back, her exterior calm and happy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She smiled, “I’ve never met someone like you before.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Human?” Bella chuckled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She snorted, “No. You seem so calm on the outside but underneath there’s something just below the surface.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl smiled as they neared the main house, “We all have demon’s inside of us Victoria. Some are simply better at hiding it than others.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She let that sink in as they walked up the back-porch stairs and entered the very rustic interior of the house. The furniture was old yet in perfect condition. Tanya and Kate stood near the kitchen doorway, as if waiting for them. Bella instantly walked to Tanya as the woman opened her arms and she felt slightly hurt that her mate went so willingly to another woman.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>James and Laurent were already at the table with the other’s in the coven. She couldn’t help but frown at the two of them. She had never seen them so civilized before, but it was like Bella had flipped a switch in their tiny minds. She watched her mate speak quietly with the two blondes as they disappeared around the corner and she couldn’t help the annoyance that crept up into her mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sound of footsteps caught everyone’s attention and silence fell on the house until James frowned, “Are you expecting guests?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eleazar stood, “No.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Carmen frowned, “Where’s Bella?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They blurred from the room and the trio followed the suddenly worried coven. They stood on the porch as Tanya took the lead. Kate and Bella were no where to be found and she felt the beast inside begin to panic, danger was coming closer. She refused to leave without her mate regardless of what her gift was telling her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Four figures appeared, black cloaks billowing out behind them. The familiar red eyes landed on each one of them and she felt the hesitation from the newcomers. A woman stepped forward, “We heard there was a coven nearby.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tanya nodded, “I am Tanya, and these are my coven mates.” The blonde motioned to all of them and the trio didn’t object in that moment. “This is our permeant residence. Are you passing through?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman nodded, “Yes but we were looking for someone. Her name is Bella.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Victoria felt the need to protect rise in her. Tanya glanced at her for a moment then turned back to the woman that had spoken. They were both curious what this woman wanted with her mate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you want with this Bella?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman laughed, “Forgive me. I am Maria, an old flame you could say.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Victoria glared at her, an uneasy feeling creeping into her body. Tanya growled slightly, “You are not welcome here.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maria frowned, “Pity. I was hoping to do this the easy way. The girl belongs to me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Victoria’s beast growled, “She is mine.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman’s red eyes snapped to her, “Ah so she has found a mate after all. This will be so much fun.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman blurred forward faster than a vampire should. She wrapped her slender fingers around her neck and began to squeeze. Maria’s eyes began to widen in pain, and she jumped back, letting go of Victoria’s throat with a hiss. She stared up above them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You little brat.” Maria hissed holding her smoldering hand delicately.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl dropped in front of Victoria with black eyes, “You saved my life once and now I am sparing yours. Touch her again and I will kill you.” Her voice was deep and there was a promise of danger with every word spoken.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shivered with desire at her mate’s claim. She wanted the girl, needed to claim her now more than ever. She watched Maria glare at the girl before raising her hand in a blur. James snatched her wrist with a deep growl as Laurent appeared on her other side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That would be unwise given your blokes over there can’t move to help you.” James grinned evilly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She glanced over at the three vampires that had arrived with the woman as they glared at her mate. They were still as statues with only their eyes moving as they looked at the large coven. Maria hissed and pulled her attention back to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is not over Bella. You will be mine someday. We could be great and powerful together. No one could stop us, not even the Volturi.” The woman tried to persuade her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella grinned, a dark mischief in her eyes, “Aro knows what I can do to him if I choose to. We were there a few months ago and I have an open invitation. Be sure to tell him that the next time you see him. I’m sure he would love to know about this little meeting of the minds.” She winked at the woman.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman growled angrily before jerking away from James. She blurred to her companions and glared at the girl one more time before they disappeared.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tanya held her hand out to the girl, “Bella are you alright?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl nodded as she crumpled to her knees, breathing heavily, “My chest is tight. I can feel it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Victoria knelt beside her, “Let me help Bella.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tanya and Kate exchanged a look, but Tanya nodded, “We’ll be nearby just in case. Everyone off to hunt.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>James and Laurent frowned but disappeared with the others. Bella stood and took her hand, “Let’s go to the lake house.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She could feel the girl’s hand vibrating in her own as they blurred through the overgrown path. Once inside Bella slammed her back against the closed door before crushing their lips together. She could feel the heat radiating from the girl’s body as the smell of burning flesh filled the air. She pulled back to stare at the girl, seeing the smoke rising from the girl’s hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella smirked, “You sure about this?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She nodded, “You are mine.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella pulled her shirt over her head and Victoria could see the blisters appearing on the girl’s shoulder as her skin burned a bright red. The girl ripped her shirt open and pressed their naked skin together, moaning in relief as she cooled the burn. Now she began to understand, her cold body was perfect against her burning one. She stripped in a blur and Bella moaned as she ran her cold hands up her back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She eased the girl out of her jeans and carried her upstairs, laying her on the bed. She kissed her deeply, pressing tight against her. The sizzling sound began to slow as it simmered, until the girl pressed her hands against her chest. She felt the jolt of electricity in her chest, sending shockwaves down her body. She didn’t think she could be anymore aroused than she already was, but the girl proved her wrong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She flipped them over and sat up, straddling her waist. Pressing her palms flat against her nipples she released another sharp jolt. She moaned as the shockwave nearly sent her over the edge. She growled as she stared at her mate as the girl rolled her hips above her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What is that?” She asked, her voice heavy with need.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She had never felt so alive before, not since she was first turned. Her body was forever ice, but the girl was making her burn alive. It was as if every nerve ending was smoldering little flames that her mate added oxygen to. Making them flick higher, beyond what they were ever supposed to be.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella grinned down at her, “My power.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella cupped her, with a dangerous glint in her eyes, and the jolt sent her into the first orgasm of the night. She slid her fingers into the girl’s slick core and moaned at the tightness. Bella’s eyes closed for a moment before she kissed her, pressing her burning hand against her cold smooth skin. She needed more from the girl and after she rocked the girl into a powerful orgasm, she got what she asked for.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella growled as she leaned one hand on her chest and slid three fingers deep inside her, “Are you ready?” Her mate’s voice was thick with desire and husky with lust.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She moaned as she rocked with the girl’s thrusts, “Yes…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl’s mouth twitched into the dangerous smirk and with one hard and deep thrust a flaming jolt of fire and electricity shot into her core. She screamed with the pain pleasure of it and covered her mate with her pleasure as the girl continued, not letting her body come down from the high before sending her into another and another. She felt the girl’s teeth on her neck and she wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling the girl on top of her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl’s teeth sank into her neck and she felt the mate bond snap firmly in place as her mate claimed her. She was still being wracked with pleasure as she lost control and sank her teeth into her mate’s neck, pulling from the girl. The sweetness of her blood instantly soothing the burn in the back of her throat like never before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She couldn’t stop drinking from the girl as her body floated back down to earth and she slowly felt herself slipping into unconsciousness, something not really heard of for a vampire. She heard the explosions nearby as her eyes fluttered closed and really couldn’t care less about what it was in her blissed-out state. </em>
</p><p>.</p><p>Victoria snapped out of her memory as a need to pull over tugged at her. She took the first exit she could and parked at a gas station. James and Laurent frowned at her as they exited their vehicles, and her cell phone rang.</p><p>She grinned as she spoke, “Hello Mrs. Swan. I miss you Mrs. Swan.” She could hear the grin in her mate’s words.</p><p>“I love you baby.” Victoria said with a smile as she pictured the girl in her mind.</p><p>“I’ve landed love and I’m waiting for Charlie to pick me up.” Her mates voice sounded off.</p><p>“Are you okay? You sound tired.” She asked worriedly.</p><p>“I’ll be better once you are with me. Are James and Laurent behaving themselves?”</p><p>She felt her heart swell with love for her mate at her words. She hated being this far from her and she was already itching to be near the girl again. At the same time, she could hear the hesitation in the girl’s voice, she wasn’t telling her the complete truth either.</p><p>James grinned at her as he leaned against his truck and held his hands up, “Let me talk to her please.”</p><p>How could she resist him begging? She rolled her eyes and tossed the phone to him, carefully, “I take offence to that. We are perfectly happy with the rules that we all have set.”</p><p>“Just remember if anything happens to Victoria, I will hold you both responsible.” Bella’s voice became dark and dangerous.</p><p>She felt the familiar arousal stir in her as she imagined the look on her mate’s face. It happened often when her mate got jealous and she couldn’t get enough of it. She loved making the girl jealous but if she were as tired as she sounded it wouldn’t be a good idea to push her too far. Least there be one less city in the state of Washington.</p><p>James grinned at her, “I promise your wife is safe and no one has come within fifty feet of her.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes as her mate’s voice darkened even more, “Then how did you get her phone?”</p><p>James’ eyes widened at the threat and threw the phone back at her. She decided to take pity on him, “I promise we threw it back and forth.” Besides, she couldn’t lie to her mate anyway.</p><p>“Good. Don’t keep me waiting love. I’m throbbing with need for you. I’d hate to have to take someone else for my needs.” The girl said teasingly.</p><p>She snarled angrily as the click sounded in her ear. She hated when the girl did that. She knew Bella would never to something like that, but it still slipped under her skin. She didn’t like when her mate was with Tanya and Kate but that was only out of necessity. The girl’s power was unbelievable, and she could take more than the two blondes, but she still had her limits.</p><p>Bella wasn’t willing to risk going to far with her. She refused to hurt her more than necessary, or at least more than she wanted to. It brought a smile to her face as she slipped into the car. She couldn’t handle the vibration of the motorcycle with her arousal so strong, thanks to her little ball of sunshine.</p><p>James was happy to drive the motorcycle, Bella hardly let him drive it. She smiled as they pulled back out onto the interstate and headed north. She wanted to get as far as she could as fast as they could. She needed her mate more now than before.</p><p>Plus, she knew James and Laurent were missing their friend and leader. It was hard for a coven to be separated, especially if the missing member was their leader. Vampires were animalistic, primal in nature. They had a need to seek out their coven members just to feel whole again. Most nomads only stuck to two or three in a coven but when a new member entered their coven sphere it only made the pack bond tighter.</p><p>Of course, they would never lower themselves to the likes of shifter or werewolf packs, but it was all animalistic no matter how badly the vampire race wanted to deny it.</p><p>They were missing a coven member and until they were reunited, they were only going to become more feral and her need and possessiveness for her mate was going to be teetering on the edge of a breaking point until she had the girl in her arms again.</p><p>Until she claimed her again, roughly of course. She glanced up at the rearview mirror with a smirk at the thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Our ladies will be reunited soon but I think a little back story is needed first. </p><p>Thank you for all the comments and Kudos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Swan Coven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.</p><p>I don't own Twilight.</p><p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Victoria was angry as she pushed Bella’s car passed its limits. Her call had been cut off the day before and now it was only going straight to voicemail. She could feel the rage simmering inside her, the need to see her mate to know she’s okay was overwhelming her senses. She was trying to control it so she wouldn't lose her mind, which was a huge possibility.</p><p>Vampire’s that were separated from their mates, with no contact for long periods of time, usually drove themselves into madness. Not knowing if the mate was safe was a recipe for disaster. The mate bond only intensified the longer they were apart, pulling the mated pair together no matter the distance between them. The longer it went the more desperate the mated couple would become to get to the other. A madness would settle in and nothing in their paths would survive the destruction.</p><p>She could feel the pull in her heart, a chain jerking her towards her mate, even without James’ tracking ability she knew in which direction to find her mate. They were almost out of Portland when her cell phone rang on the seat beside her. She contemplated for a split second, not answering could be worse than answering because then she would wonder who it was all fucking night.</p><p>She snatched the phone up and snarled into it, “Who is this?”</p><p>“I’m calling about a contest you’ve won, is this a good time to talk about your prize?”</p><p>Relief flooded through her body at the sound of her mates smooth voice, “Bella! What the fuck happened? We’ve been calling you and it’s going straight to voicemail.” Her worry only increased as she spoke, so she grimaced and closed her mouth.</p><p>“Where are you guys?”</p><p>“Almost out of Portland, we have about another four hours to Seattle.” She said sadly. “Now tell me what’s going on up there.”</p><p>Even she could hear the desperation in her voice, and she hated it. She had always been calm as long as she knew where Bella was but not knowing was making it more difficult. That and the fact that she knew her mate was keeping something from her. She listened to the silence for a few minutes, too long for her normally very vocal mate.</p><p>“Bella?” She asked worriedly.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m here. V there’s a lot going on here and I don’t know what to do about it. I miss you.”</p><p>Something in her mate’s voice made her frown. She could hear how tired she was, and it was concerning, but there was something else too. She knew the girl wouldn’t tell her, not over the phone, not when she couldn’t comfort her in person.</p><p>“We’ll be there by morning baby I promise. Talk to me baby. I’m driving the car for a while. My body needed a break from the motorcycle.”</p><p>“Victoria you’re a vampire.”</p><p>She hummed with a grin, “And you’ve been teasing me, not to mention I haven’t seen you in days. The engine was starting to drive me insane with need for you.”</p><p>Bella sighed, “V, I had an episode today.”</p><p>She growled angrily. It was one of the things that she had been worried about when they had parted. Bella had amazing control of her gifts but knowing what could happen when mates were separated made it even more dangerous for them to be apart. Bella could blow an entire state off the map if she was pushed too far and since their bond was so strong already, she was at a loss for how long that would take.</p><p>She tried to temper her anger before she spoke again, “Are you okay?”</p><p>The rustle of fabric sounded close to the phone, “My chest is pretty bad.”</p><p>“We’re skipping the hunt in Seattle.” She said angrily.</p><p>“V you guys need to hunt. You need the strength…”</p><p>That same strange tone entered her mates voice again and this time it was clear she stopped herself from saying something. She felt the anger and hurt at her mate for keeping something from her.</p><p>“Why Isabella? What are you not telling me?” She snapped.</p><p>“Okay I love you but… Well…” Bella hesitated before taking a deep breath, “Okay the people on the Rez down in La Push are wolf shifters and there is… possibly…” a small groan met her sensitive ears before, “There’s a coven of seven vampires nearby and I go to school with five of them and I’ve been to their house alone and there’s one other thing that I refuse to tell you over the phone. I love you. Please be safe and I’ll see you when you get here baby.”</p><p>She snarled, “Don’t you fucking hang up on me Isabella.”</p><p>The click sounded in her ear. She growled uncontrollably as she tossed her phone on the seat beside her and slammed her foot down on the gas pedal. She swerved around the truck and cut in front of James on the motorcycle. She was getting to her mate if it was the last thing she fucking did.</p><p>She gripped the steering wheel tighter as she remembered the first time, she felt this much anger coursing in her body. She was five hundred years old and had never felt anything like it before but that was because she didn’t have her mate, her Bella until then.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>It had been a week since their first session of love making and it had lasted for days. She could still feel the girl’s hands on her as she leaned on the kitchen counter, smiling as she watched her mate and James out on the dock. No one had bothered them for the entire time they had spent in bed, but she could hear Tanya and Kate nearby, whispering soothing words to her mate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella was so afraid of hurting her more than she already had on the third day that she wanted to stop but she knew she could handle more, and the girl’s flesh was still sizzling. She had pinned the girl beneath her and forced her to keep going. Tanya and Kate had wanted to intervene, but she had made a threat of ripping the girl apart. They all knew she could never hurt her mate, but the girl had been so turned on by her possessive behavior that she relented, and they spent the rest of the day in bliss. The only reason they were even up now was because the girl had gotten hungry, pesky human needs and all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Currently her mate was on the dock behind the lake house with James and Laurent. James had changed since they had been here, and it was slightly disturbing to her. She was used to him being all about the hunt and pain but now it was as if he had found what he had been looking for. When she had suggested they go hunting while Bella made food, he refused claiming he wasn’t in the mood. Laurent’s eyebrows had disappeared under his long dreadlocks, but they didn’t push it as James followed Bella outside to the grill.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The smell of burgers sizzling reached her nose as Bella turned and walked calmly over to the grill, flipping the meat and seasoning it before returning to James. Laurent was in the lake and a large wall of water rose into the sky before crashing down on the man in the water. James laughed as Bella continued wave after wave of water assaulting the three-hundred-year-old vampire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She smiled when Bella smirked at James, his eyes widening as his laughter stopped abruptly a growl beginning in his chest. She felt her body tense and she blurred to her mate, a second to late.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>James’ body was launched into the air and he screamed, a literal high pitch scream that she had no idea the sadistic vampire was even capable of ripped from his mouth. His arms and legs flailed in the air as he rose higher into the sky above the water.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His growl echoed in the trees, “Put me down. I hate heights.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She wrapped her arms around her mate, “I have a feeling that was the wrong thing to say James.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His eyes widened, “Don’t you fucking dare!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella only grinned evilly at him, “As you wish.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bella!” James screamed as his body was raised one hundred feet in the air before he was suddenly falling towards the earth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella took her hand and pulled her towards the grill as James plummeted to the earth. Laurent blurred out of the water and slipped inside, not willing to be in the way. Bella focused on pulling the burgers off the grill as a loud earth-shattering sonic boom shook the house and vibrated the ground under their feet, trees shaking with the vibrations as the waves pushed out in a circle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella sat at the long outdoor table that had been covered in condiments and other foods that she was hungry for. She began putting her burger together calmly as a crater sat thirty feet from her, James snarling angrily as he regained the breath, he did not need.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Denali’s appeared a moment later and Kate’s grin was trying to split her face as she looked down into the crater, “I was the same way my first time too. It doesn’t get any easier.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The blonde blurred to Bella and sat on her lap snatching the burger from the girl’s hands. Bella only smiled and began making another one. Tanya smacked the back of Kate’s head, “Do not take her food.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kate shrugged and bit into the burger, “She loves me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She felt her anger flare at the woman’s words, but she shoved it aside at the smile her mate gave the blonde. Bella really did love Kate. She frowned as she leaned against the door jamb, watching and listening.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tanya shook her head as Bella handed her a plate, “Thank you my dear.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella nodded as she made a burger for herself and took a bite, sitting back in her chair and shifting Kate slightly before lacing their fingers together. She felt the anger begin again but kept her control. Laurent took a burger as Carmen and Eleazar took their seats with their own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>James finally crawled out of his crater and glared at the girl, “I hate heights.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella only grinned at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He shook his head and snatched a plate of food before sitting beside Laurent. It amazed her that he didn’t retaliate. Normally he would have torn into her for pulling a stunt like that, but she watched as a slow smile appeared on his face as he ate, he was calm and at peace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella ate as everyone began to speak, getting to know each other. Kate leaned into the girl and began whispering in her ear and she felt her anger rising. The way the blonde touched her mate and the ease at which her mate interacted with the blonde after having spent almost a full week making love to her, was driving her insane.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her beast was clawing at her chest to claim her mate but a part of her refused to hurt the girl. Bella obviously needed the blonde women in her life and who was she to take that from her. She felt her anger boiling over and she couldn’t watch anymore. She turned from them and blurred into the trees.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She let the rage consume her as she found her way to the town a few miles from the Denali’s home. Human’s walked oblivious to the creatures that lived in the wilderness not too far from them. She stalked her prey, a human chosen at random that had taken her interest. It was still bright out, and she knew it would be harder to kill the woman, keeping the death hidden unless she could lure her into the woods.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She could feel someone watching her and excitement flared in her chest. She grew more focused on her hunt as the eyes on her followed her every movement. She dashed across the street to an alley as she followed the woman at a quick pace. The woman glanced back at her and she grinned, the woman knew she was in trouble now. Her human instincts to flee in her mind, in her eyes as she turned back around and launching into a sprint.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She always did love when they ran.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She blurred to the woman and gripped her throat, not caring that they were in an alley in broad daylight anymore. Those same eyes burring into her body as she growled slightly, with the animal in her, hungrily. The woman tried to scream but her hand around her throat prevented nothing more than quiet whimper. A strange silence encompassed them, the sound of traffic and other human noises disappearing to nothing but a muffled whisper.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something inside of her told her they could not be heard either and she released the woman’s throat. A heavy piercing scream split the air and she glanced towards the end of the alley where humans passed on the sidewalk, not even a glance in their direction. She turned back to the woman as she crumpled to the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you want with me?” The woman cried, tears streaking down her face in black streaks as the mascara ran.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She grinned, “To feed.” She pulled her lips back in a snarl, her shimmering teeth shiny with venom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman screamed again as she gripped the front of her shirt and pulled her up, lowering her face to the woman’s neck. The blood pumped wildly making her pulse jump in her neck, beating hard against her soft flesh. She let the growl roll from her lips as she lowered her mouth to the warm flesh, the woman shivered under her touch a small whimper escaping her lips again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All the while she could feel those hard eyes watching every move she made. She could feel the arousal in her body at the intrusion, which for territorial vampires was not usual. Vampires didn’t like to share their kills unless it was with their mate, but Bella was human and had no need.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yet this person that was watching her was turning her on just by being present. She could almost feel the person’s desire as they watched her calculated movements, the toying with her food source. It excited them and in turn excited her even more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pressed her teeth to the woman’s flesh and let them rip through it like butter. The warm liquid was pumped into her mouth with every beat of the woman’s heart until she gripped the human tighter and allowed herself to suck from the exposed artery. Blood flooded her mouth, warm and sticky. The sweetness of it satisfying the burn in the back of her throat and calming the anger she had moments before the hunt began.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shoved the thought of Bella from her mind and focused solely on the person watching her, exciting her more than she already was from the hunt. She took her time draining the woman as desire filled her body with every swallow of blood she took. This person was intoxicating in their own right, and she wondered if she would be able to savor their blood as much as the woman she was quickly killing in her arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the blood ended and the woman was limp, she dropped her and turned, finding no one behind her. She could feel the eyes still on her and she turned back to the opposite end of the alley. Someone had their back to her, the same one that had been watching her. The silence fell away as she quickly tossed the body in the dumpster. The person moved out of the alley and she hurried after them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She watched the person slip into the woods quickly and she had to move at a human pace towards the same spot. She took a deep breath but was confused as she blurred into the woods. She recognized the scent as she moved but she didn’t find the person that had been watching her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She arrived back at the lake house and found everyone there except one. She frowned at James, “Where’s Bella?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He frowned suddenly, “I don’t know. She kind of freaked out when you disappeared, and we haven’t seen her since.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tanya glared at her for a moment before shrugging, “She’ll return when she’s calmed down.” The Denali’s blurred back towards their mansion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once they were gone James frowned, “It was weird. You left and she intuitively knew and growled, like we growl Victoria. I’ve never heard something so dangerous before.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Laurent nodded, “That is one terrifying human you have for a mate.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>James grinned, “I can’t wait until we can turn her. She’s going to be an amazing predator.” She smiled, the anger from before still simmering inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For the next week she began to panic as Bella didn’t return. Even the Denali’s seemed to be stressed at the girl’s mysterious disappearance. Tanya confirmed the girl was never gone this long during one of her rages and that the girl seemed more like a newborn vampire at times than a human.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At the end of the week Bella stepped out of the woods, the smell of burning flesh filling the air. Tanya and Kate blurred to her and she felt the anger return as the blondes began touching her injured mate. Rage turned her vision red and she blurred forward, slamming into Kate, sending her into the woods. Tanya hissed at her but backed away from the girl in a blur.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Victoria took a step towards her mate and Bella glared at her so darkly that she froze. The eyes that had been on her while she fed were on her again. Bella had been the one watching her, the one that made her excitement flare wildly. Bella moved passed her towards the lake house and James and Laurent fled from her rage, blurring towards the Denali mansion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She moved quickly, slipping into the lake house as Bella climbed the stairs, “You followed me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl didn’t answer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She blurred to her mate and gripped her wrist, “Why did you follow me? Do you know how dangerous that could have been?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella turned on her suddenly her eyes black with anger. She shoved her backwards with a strength she didn’t know the girl had, a growl slipping from her lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She felt the excitement, the lust, the need course through her body just as the blood had done the week before. She snarled as she gripped the girl by the throat and spun her back to the wall, slamming her fragile human body against it painfully.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Passion filled the black eyes that kept contact with hers as the girl’s hands pressed against her chest. She felt the jolt of shock and fire against her skin and she stumbled backwards with the force. The girl didn’t relent, she followed her as she fell backwards with another jolt of power from the girl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She landed on her back on the floor and the girl was on top of her, her hands touching every part of her with the power that simmered under her skin. She could feel the pain as the anger began to consume the girl, an explosion sounding outside of the house. The smell of fire filled the air, but she couldn’t take her eyes off her mate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her beautiful dark hair hanging in her face as she kept her gaze locked on her own crimson eyes. Finally, she felt the girl’s hot hand against her slathered core, not understanding when she had ended up without clothing. She ripped Bella’s slightly burned shirt off and ran her cold hands over the burns that were forming on her mate’s chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl’s eyes shimmered with tears as the pain continued to grow. Her mate was in pain and she wanted to take it away. She felt the jolt between her thighs, and she moaned in the pain and pleasure it elicited in her body. She gripped Bella’s body tighter to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Give it to me baby. I can take it. I promise it’ll be fine.” She whispered against her mate’s lips before forcing the girl into a deep passionate kiss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She felt the girl’s body tense again but this time she didn’t hold back. The orgasm was the strongest one she had ever felt in her life and it seemed to never end. The power her mate forced into her body where their bare skin touched sent an explosion of sparks cascading around her body and mind. Bella’s fingers were buried deep inside her which only increased the feelings, having that power inside of her was intoxicating more than her mate watching her feed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A loud explosion occurred outside at some point, but she was beyond being able to care. The only thing that mattered was her mate, them together and their bodies touching. After what felt like hours she collapsed back on the floor, Bella rolling off her lap to her back beside her. The girl was panting from the use of her power and the orgasm that had rocked her body nearly as hard as the one she had given her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She grinned at the ceiling, “So that was unexpected.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella shrugged before pushing herself up to her feet, “I’ve had worse.” She slipped into the bathroom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She frowned as she moved and grunted in pain. Her body was taking longer to heal as she moved towards the bathroom. She watched her mate slip into the bathtub, “Are you going to tell me where you’ve been?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella shook her head, “You didn’t say you were leaving so why should I?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pushed the girl forward and slid in behind her, sighing at the hot water as it soothed the pains in her cold body. She pulled the girl back, tight against her, “I apologize. I was angry and I needed to feed.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I was angry as well.” Bella shrugged. Her body still tense against her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She slid her hands down the girl’s shoulders to her arms, “I don’t like seeing others touch you like Kate and Tanya do. You are my mate, and I don’t know how to handle it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella shifted to look up at her, “Why didn’t you just say so?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stared at her mate. Because that was the obvious choice and she instead stormed off, “Umm…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella shook her head with a smirk, “Uncertainty doesn’t look good on you love.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She narrowed her eyes at her mate, “Okay so I wasn’t thinking. I was angry but I didn’t want to hurt you because you love them.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella nodded, “Yes I do but a mate means more to me than a release.” She turned back around and slipped further beneath the water.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She felt the girl’s hands on her thighs under the water, “So you won’t touch them if I ask?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella nodded as she turned around in the large tub, facing her with grin, “All you have to do is ask. I’m not a mind reader. I prefer to keep others out but if you really want to know what’s running through my mind…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella ran her hands up her thighs and she moaned when the girl’s expert fingers stroked her. She stared at the black eyes in front of her, “I get the hint. I’d rather you not touch them for now. Newly mated is not exactly the time to touch others.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella nodded, “As you wish.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A small breeze kicked up around them and Bella disappeared under the water. She gasped when her mate’s lips found her, and she shifted so the girl’s tongue could have better access as she moaned with a shiver. </em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>They had stopped to get gas at the town closest to the Washington state line and she glared at her coven mate, “We have to find Bella.”</p><p>James nodded, “I’m with Victoria.”</p><p>Laurent shook his head, “We can’t go barging in there without being fully fed. What if she is in trouble and we are weaker because we haven’t fed?”</p><p>She knew he was right, but it didn’t make her feel any better. It had been a few hours since she had heard from her mate and a painful ache was beginning to clutch at her heart. She frowned, “Fine. Why don’t we stop and hunt in Seattle then continue?”</p><p>Anything to get her closer to her mate, their coven leader.</p><p>Laurent nodded, “I don’t see the harm as long as we are at full strength just in case she is in trouble.”</p><p>She swung her leather clad leg back over her motorcycle angrily. Laurent was always the most reasonable when <em>her</em> Bella wasn’t around. She hated him for it, but she was also grateful, it kept them on track. She sped back out onto the highway with James’ truck on her back tire and Laurent on the truck’s bumper. They had already been separated from their leader for a few days and it was starting to get to them, even coolheaded Laurent was getting antsy.</p><p>She didn’t understand how Laurent could spend months away from his mate, she had only gone days and she was chomping on the bit to get the girl’s body against hers. Her mind stayed on her mate as they sped through cities and towns. Once they crossed the state line into Washington, they continued to the city and stopped in an empty parking lot in Seattle. It was only an hour until daybreak, the sky was clouded, and they were in complete darkness still.</p><p>James took a deep breath, his black eyes blending into the surroundings, “Let’s make this quick, we need to get back on the road.”</p><p>Victoria led the way as they blurred through dark alleyways and side streets. A club in the middle of the downtown area was surround with people waiting to get in or leaving in drunken messes. The multi-colored strobe lights danced off the surrounding buildings and flashed over the vehicles slowly trickling around the pedestrians in the streets. Her eyes landed on a short brunette that was stumbling awkwardly with two friends as they exited the club. The turned down the alley beside the club where it was dark and slightly hidden from the street.</p><p>Desire for her mate spread through her body followed by disgust, that this girl looked slightly like her mate, that made her growl angrily. No one was as good as her mate. How dare she try to be like <em>her</em> Bella. They blurred across the street and slipped unnoticed into the alley behind the trio of girls. James growled low and deep as his hunger burned the back of his throat. Laurent only smiled as he stared at his prey’s back, waiting for the attack.</p><p>She blurred forward and caught the girl by her hair, jerking her back against her chest, “You remind me of someone.”</p><p>The girl whimpered as her head was jerked back even harder, “Who are you?”</p><p>Victoria glared at her as James wrapped his arms around her black-haired friend with a boyish figure, “We’re all friends here.”</p><p>Laurent gripped his prey around the throat and smirked, “It will only hurt, for a moment.”</p><p>Victoria glared at him, “It’ll hurt longer than that.”</p><p>She slammed the girl’s head against the brick wall beside them. The smell of fresh blood filled the air as the girl whimpered with a dazed look in her eyes. James laughed as he turned his victim around, snapping her arm in half as if it was a twig. The girl screamed into the night, but the sound was drowned out by the thump thump from the music in the club the trio of girls had exited.</p><p>Laurent sighed, “Bella said not to play with your food James.” He slammed the girl he was holding against the wall, hearing the bones break from the force.</p><p>He sighed, “But she always says we should enjoy our meals.”</p><p>Victoria glared at them, “Just hurry up. Bella is in trouble and we need to get back on the road. We still have two hours before we can make it there in these vehicles.”</p><p>Victoria sank her teeth into the smooth warm flesh of the girl’s neck, blood spurting quickly into her mouth as she sliced right through the artery. The warm liquid filled her mouth, pooling on her tongue with a slight tingling sensation. The sweet liquid soothed the raging fire in the back of her throat and her growl vibrated her chest in pleasure.</p><p>It wasn’t the same as Bella’s warm sweet floral flavor, nothing ever was, but it would suffice until she was reunited with her mate. She dropped the dead girl two minutes after they had attack, the white body completely drained and unmoving. Blank eyes staring at nothing with the mouth open in surprise.</p><p>James grinned with a smear of blood across his lips as he dropped his victim carelessly, “We should get moving. I don’t want to be away from Bella for longer than necessary.”</p><p>Victoria growled at him, jealousy clawing at her chest, “She’s mine.”</p><p>Laurent shook his head, stepping over the dead girls at their feet, to separate them. “We know but she is his best friend. Let’s go before we’re seen.”</p><p>They lifted the bodies over their shoulders like they weighed nothing and tossed them into the nearby dumpster. Their lives were nothing but nourishment for them. They didn’t care who they were only that they had the blood that they needed and were in the right place at the right time. They blurred back to their vehicles and found their way back out onto the highway, James in the lead. He knew where they were going as he used his gift to pull him towards his best friend, his leader.</p><p>Victoria was sandwiched between the two as her mind returned to her mate. Bella’s bright smile every time she walked into her sight flashed into her mind and she felt her heart swell with love and pride. She would kill anyone that tried to harm her mate, regardless of the type of creature it was.</p><p>It was well into the early morning by the time they entered the small town called Forks. James had slowed way down as he worked his way through the narrow streets. They passed by a small grocery store and she took a deep breath, Bella had been there recently. She smiled and felt excitement rush through her aching body, making her throb with need and her mouth pool with venom.</p><p>James spun the truck in a U-turn and parked in front of a small two-story house. She smiled at how charming it was. It would be nice to settle for a while with her coven, being nomads, they were constantly on the move. At least they were until they met Bella and that had changed overnight.</p><p>James inhaled deeply with his eyes closed before grinning at her, opening his black eyes, “This is where her scent is strongest. This must be Charlie’s house.”</p><p>She nodded as Laurent blurred to the house and launched himself into the tree that looked straight into a window on the second floor, on the side of the house, “She’s not in this room.” His eyes widened at the large missing chunk of wall to the right.</p><p>Victoria rolled her eyes at her friend, “There are no cars in the driveway moron. They aren’t home plus it’s a school day.”<br/>
Laurent growled at her before looking back into the room, “This is definitely her room, I can see the duffel bag we got her on the bed. Victoria you better see this.”</p><p>She frowned at his tone and jumped up beside him, her eyes landing on what he was looking at. She growled as she dropped to the ground silently and blurred to the back of the house. There were pieces of sheetrock, wood, and the siding of the house strewn across the back yard. A dirt patch looked as if there had been a scuffle. She jumped through the hole in the wall and Bella’s scent became overpowering.</p><p>“There’s a vampire scent in here.” She snarled.</p><p>An unknown vampire had been in her mates’ room and now Bella was missing. She felt the anger course through her body. She could feel the desperation starting to bubble up in her chest as she turned to James and Laurent who had joined her in the bedroom.</p><p>James grinned, “Let’s go on search and rescue.”</p><p>Victoria nodded as she followed him out of the house and through the woods, a sinking feeling filling her stomach. She stopped suddenly and James and Laurent had to double back to her, “Why the hell is her scent so strong in the woods?”</p><p>They frowned and James turned around, closing his eyes and letting his gift take over. He reached out with his senses and felt the pull in his mind, “She’s this way.” The three of them began tracking their leader’s scent through the forest surrounding Forks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They have arrived, finally. I know this one was shorter than the others but this was really the only place for me to stop it. </p><p>Up next the Swan Coven and the Cullen Coven meet, under stressful circumstances. I have two separate chapters written for the next one and I'm curious if you want the showdown at school or outside of school. That will determine which one I post. Till next time : )</p><p>Thank you all for the comments it helps to keep me inspired to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.</p><p>I don't own Twilight.</p><p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Bella slid out of the old rusted pickup truck that sounded like it was on its last leg. The driver grinned at her as she grimaced at it, “Hey old Rusty is a beast Bella.”</p><p>She shook her head at the boy, “The only beast here is you Jacob. I can’t believe Charlie called Billy to have you bring me here.”</p><p>She led the boy into the lumber yard as he shrugged, “You don’t have a truck I do, and you are in desperate need of repairs.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, “Does your Alpha know you are here?”</p><p>He grimaced, “Yes and no he’s not happy about it but Charlie is my dad’s best friend.”</p><p>She shook her head, “To be friends with dogs… I’ll never understand.”</p><p>Jacob laughed, “You’ve been hanging out with leeches too long.”</p><p>She glared at him as she approached the help desk, “Watch it mongrel.”</p><p>The young woman behind the counter did a double take at both her and Jacob as she cleared her throat, “May I help you?”</p><p>She smirked at the girl, “Hmm, I’m sure you can.”</p><p>Jacob rolled his eyes as he leaned his hip against the counter.</p><p>She told the woman what she needed to start the extension and at least attempt to hide the hole in the wall until they could get the other walls built. She gave the girl her best grin, “I’d really appreciate it darling.”</p><p>The woman’s face blushed as she smiled shyly, “I can have a few people gather all this and you’ll have to pull your truck up near the bay doors.”</p><p>She nodded, “How long?”</p><p>The woman shivered at the way her voice dropped into a low seductive purr. “Um…Th-thirty minutes at m-most.”</p><p>She reached out and took the woman’s hand, placing a soft kiss on the back of it, “Thank you.”</p><p>The woman could only blush harder and nod before quickly moving away.</p><p>Jacob laughed once the woman was far enough away, “Wow and I thought a vampire’s seduction was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes at the mutt, “Down boy.” They moved through the store, browsing as they waited for their items to be gathered. Jacob eyed her as they walked and after five minutes, she frowned at him, “What?”</p><p>He looked away, “Nothing I just…I remember you being shyer and more withdrawn when we were younger.”</p><p>“And you weren’t a dog when we were younger. What’s your point?” She snapped.</p><p>He snorted, “I used to have a crush on you but now I think I hate you.”</p><p>She laughed, how could she not. He was into the shy type and the bold strong women gave him the shivers. It was priceless. “I think your just gay.”</p><p>He grimaced, “Not so loud. No one knows about that…Wait how the hell did you know?” He gripped her arm and turned her to face him in the small aisle.</p><p>She smirked, “Gaydar Jake. You reek of gayness no matter how hard you try to hide it. It’s coming off you in waves my dude.”</p><p>“Not even the pack knows. I hide those thoughts very carefully.” He frowned at her, “Please don’t tell anyone.”</p><p>She patted his shoulder, “Don’t piss me off and I won’t.” She continued down the aisle with Jacob silently on her heels.</p><p>She would never tell that kind of secret to anyone no matter how angry she was. She knew what it was like to be outed like that and it had been one of the most painful and horrific memories she has. Now she didn’t have to worry about that sort of thing because Victoria would slaughter anyone that tried to hurt her in anyway, shape or form. She smiled thinking of her redheaded Vixen.</p><p>The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she stopped mid walk, Jacob walking right into her with an oof. “What’s up Bella?”</p><p>She frowned as she turned slowly, “We aren’t alone Jake.”</p><p>Jacob’s metaphorical hackles rose as he took a deep breath. She wiggled her fingers, and a small breeze blew towards them from different directions. They both caught the scent at the same time and Jacob growled slightly.</p><p>“Vampire.”</p><p>She frowned as she lost the scent, “They’re staying out of the wind. Let’s keep moving.”</p><p>They hurried down the aisle and came out on a larger aisle that ran the length of the store down the middle. They could see humans walking without a rush as they passed the different labeled aisles. She kept the wind circling them, but they couldn’t get a solid read on the scent.</p><p>She could feel her frustration growing as the energy inside of her body hummed painfully against her chest. They couldn’t defend themselves in this warehouse, at least not without destroying most of it. Jacob’s body was shaking dangerously close to her as they rounded the lumber section and made their way back towards the entrance.</p><p>Jacob’s hand shot out and gripped her shoulder painfully, “Behind us.”</p><p>She spun around and saw the blonde man with the ponytail smirking at her. She felt the relief flood her system, but the annoyance flared stronger. She glared at him before jerking her hand out and the blonde man flew backwards, crashing into a pile of two by fours.</p><p>Jacob turned, “Let’s go.”</p><p>She shook her head, “No. It’s fine. They aren’t a threat to us.”</p><p>He frowned, “Bella they are human drinkers.”</p><p>She nodded, “I know but James is not the one I am worried about.”</p><p>“James?” He hesitated, “Wait you know him?”</p><p>James appeared beside her with a growl, “Yes.” He shoved Jacob’s hand off her shoulder.</p><p>Jacob growled angrily as he turned to look at the vampire. He froze.</p><p>She frowned as she stared at the two frozen creatures and shook her head, “James where is Victoria?” When she didn’t receive an answer, she gripped the front of his shirt, forcing his eyes to look at her, “Where is my wife?”</p><p>James swallowed, fear flashing in his eyes, as he shook his head, “We split up. She’s searching the grocery store and Laurent found a bookstore that your scent is pretty heavy around.”</p><p>She eyed him for a moment, “You’re different.”</p><p>He smiled suddenly, “He’s my mate.”</p><p>Her eyes widened as she turned to Jacob, “You’ve got to be shitting me.”</p><p>Jacob shook his head, “I imprinted.”</p><p>She groaned, “This just keeps getting better and fucking better. Let’s go.”</p><p>She felt her anger rising, boiling against her skin. The sizzling sound loud in her ears. She made it to the entrance as the girl that had originally helped them smiled at her, “Everything is ready. You just need to back your vehicle up to the door.”</p><p>Jacob pulled the keys out, “I got it. I need the air.”</p><p>James watched him go and she slapped his shoulder when the blonde’s eyes lowered to Jacob’s ass, “Don’t do that.”</p><p>He smirked at her, “What? He’s my mate Bella, it’s not like you keep your eyes off Vic’s ass.”</p><p>She rubbed her head, the hum of energy trying to force its way out of her body. She knew this was going to cause problems, not just within their own coven but with both the Cullen Coven and the La Push Pack. James was a part of her and when she left, he would follow. It was an unspoken vow with the four of them that they would always be together.</p><p>Now she wasn’t so sure. Jacob would probably never leave his tribe, his land, but eventually they would have to leave, or human’s may begin to suspect something.</p><p>Her head was still pounding from her trip through her own wall earlier that morning and she was in no mood to put up with a newly mated vampire wolf combination. Another complication was going to be when Jacob shifted, and the pack saw who he imprinted on. A human drinking vampire that was not motivated to change his mind about the type of food he ate.</p><p>Oh yeah, she could see this going over well.</p><p>She shook her head and turned back to the woman, “Thank you my dear.” The woman smiled shyly, and her face turned red again.</p><p>She led James outside to the truck as the workers began to load the supplies into the back of it, “How is she doing?”</p><p>James frowned, “Not too good. When you hung up last night, she was…” He sighed, “Something almost seemed to snap in her. Next time I don’t think we should separate you two.”</p><p>She nodded as she rubbed her chest, the energy becoming even more painful as the pull to her mate intensified, “For once I’m going to agree with you. This is the hardest I’ve ever had it.”</p><p>He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “I’ve never seen Red this way B.”</p><p>She nodded, “We’ll head over there as soon as we are done here.”</p><p>They watched as the truck was loaded and she kept her eyes on Jacob. The boy was frowning as he stared at James with the look of trying to figure something out. She felt bad for him. She was comfortable being a lesbian. She would go out of her mind if she hadn’t had women in her life. She felt a surge of guilt as she thought about the women she had killed over the years, a feeling she mostly ignored.</p><p>But at times when her anger would get the best of her or when she was alone long enough, that guilt would shine through. She destroyed more with that guilt than anything else and she hated herself for it. She would never tell anyone else that, she was stronger than to admit her own self hatred to another creature. Alone it was all she could do to not let the thought, those faces, get to her.</p><p>Jacob was still hiding, fearing what others would say when they found out. He wasn’t ready to come out, but now he was being forced to confront the feelings head on. James wasn’t one to hold back when he saw something he wanted, and his mate was something he had wanted for a very long time.</p><p>She shook her head as the last of the materials was loaded into the back of the truck. She would think about everything later, right now she had two vampires to find. She slid into the passenger seat as James jumped into the back of the truck. Jacob frowned at her as he started the engine.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>She shrugged, “We need to stop at the bookstore and the grocery store.” He nodded as he pulled away.</p><p>They stopped in front of the small bookstore as Laurent appeared from the alley beside the building, his French accent thicker with his disgust, “What is that god awful smell?”</p><p>James growled angrily at him, “Shut it, Frenchie.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, “Hop in Laurent. James will explain.”</p><p>She felt her excitement begin to thrum through her body as she felt the mate bond getting tighter. Once at the grocery store, she slipped out of the truck, “Take them back to Charlie’s place. I’ll be there soon.”</p><p>James slid into the passenger seat, “Be careful B. She’s in a mood.”</p><p>She grinned wickedly, “Good. Stay at the house. We’ll be there as soon as we can.” James chuckled as the three boys waved when they pulled away.</p><p>She turned and took a deep breath, bringing her hand up to her mouth, “Victoria.” She pushed the air into the store as it caried her whisper.</p><p>She jogged to the edge of the tree line until Victoria appeared at the doors, her black eyes landing on her. A slow smirk curved the corner of Victoria’s mouth as the predator unleashed itself. She grinned before she sprinted into the trees, launching herself up into a tree. She could hear Victoria’s light footsteps behind her on the ground as she swung from the branches through the trees. She had to lead her mate far enough out into the wild, so no one was in danger of her power or Victoria’s rage.</p><p>Being interrupted when with a mate was one thing that most vampires couldn’t stand. The mates were vulnerable and especially as a human, Victoria would be on edge. It didn’t help that they had been a part for too long already. She slowly grew closer and closer to the ground as she heard Victoria’s frustrated growl behind her.</p><p>It wasn’t far enough. She knew that some part of Victoria’s mind would register that, but she also knew the beast needed to reclaim what was theirs. Even she could tell Victoria’s scent was almost nonexistent on her now. The only problem was that she was enjoying the chase too much. She could feel her mate getting closer, but it only made the human instinct to run that much more powerful.</p><p>Her body was nothing but a hum of energy, even if it was beginning to weaken and her legs were beginning to burn. She leapt up towards a tree and pushed off with one foot, turning just in time to see a flash of wild red hair before a boulder slammed into her body.</p><p>They rolled through the dirt, but she could feel the cool arms wrapped protectively around her until she landed on her back in the cold dirt. Victoria’s black eyes stared down at her as her chest vibrated with the purr. No words were spoken as Victoria crushed her cold lips against hers.</p><p>She felt the burn begin in her chest as the need for her mate grew. She placed her hands flat on Victoria’s back, sliding them under her shirt. The tight strong muscles rolled under her hands as Victoria shifted to plant herself firmly between her legs.</p><p>She let the shock radiate down the vampire’s body before sending another wave, pulling a moan from the redhead. Victoria leaned up and pulled her shirt off in one smooth motion before reclaiming her already swollen lips. She shuddered when slick teeth bit down on her bottom lip, possessively. She jerked her hips up as she wrapped her legs around Victoria’s waist, heat pulsing into her palms. The cold from her vampire’s skin felt like heaven against her sizzling palms as she released a small amount of the fire.</p><p>Victoria pulled back enough to look down at her, a growl rolling from her lips, “Mine.”</p><p>She smirked, “Always.”</p><p>Victoria’s lips pressed against her neck before her teeth sank deep into her flesh. She moaned with the pain pleasure and released a violent shockwave out from their bodies. She heard the explosions around them, but she was too far gone to care as Victoria rocked into her, pressing tighter against her throbbing need.</p><p>She slid a hand between them and straight into Victoria’s jeans. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she felt the amount of slick heat between the woman’s thighs before plunging three fingers into her redheaded mate, using her boiling energy to help with the force. Victoria moaned into her neck as she began to suck the blood into her mouth.</p><p>She felt her vision swirl before she closed her eyes and focused on her energy, forcing it into her arm to pleasure her mate. Victoria’s body rocked faster, bearing down on her fingers and her burning palm. She released the shock straight into the pulsing core around her fingers, feeling her mate shiver on top of her.</p><p>She could feel her own pleasure rising as Victoria took another pull of her blood, growling hungrily as she swallowed. She wasn’t sure how long they took just enjoying the pleasure between them but soon desire and need beat everything else out. She thrusted hard into Victoria’s tight grip on her fingers just as the vampire bit even harder and pulled deeper from her.</p><p>They exploded at the same time and a rolling heat burst from her body as she cried out Victoria’s name. Smoke filled the air as more explosions happened around them, the sound of debris falling not too far from their position. A red haze appeared through her closed eyes, but she kept them tightly closed as she tried to focus on the energy that was moving swiftly out of her body. She tried to force it back in and after a moment it slowly dissipated.</p><p>The slow hum returned to her mind as she opened her eyes. Victoria’s head was on her shoulder as she panted, even though she didn’t need to breath. “Wow.” Her voice was raspy and low.</p><p>She laughed, “That’s all you have to say love.”</p><p>Victoria shrugged, “No words.”</p><p>She slowly slid her hand out of Victoria’s jeans and the woman moaned before sighing happily. She shook her head and rolled the vampire off her chest, glancing around them, “Shit.”</p><p>She stood quickly and surveyed the damage she had done. A solid circle of black ash laid around them, they at the center of it were untouched. Scorched and crumbled piles of trees were all she could see around them, and she hoped that they were far enough from the town of Port Angeles.</p><p>She stumbled towards the closest tree and reached her good hand out to it. It was warm to the touch and it left a streak of black on her fingers, but at least it was cooling down quickly. She shook her head as Victoria pulled her shirt back on and stood.</p><p>“Gods I’ve missed you baby.” Victoria blurred to her, pulling her into a deep passionate kiss.</p><p>She could feel her body throb again and she quickly pushed her mate away, “Stop or I’ll take you again.”</p><p>Victoria smirked, “And that would be bad why?” She moved closer, stalking her.</p><p>She chuckled, “I have to make sure it didn’t reach the town.”</p><p>Victoria sighed, “Fine but let me carry you. That was a lot, and your body needs to rest and heal.”</p><p>She frowned down at her hands and felt the burning pain on her chest, “Fine.” Victoria turned her back to her and she climbed onto her back, wrapping her arms around her mates’ neck, “At least I can still have some fun.” She whispered into the vampire’s ear before she lowered her lips to Victoria’s neck.</p><p>She felt Victoria’s excited purr vibrate her chest as she took off in a blur. Once they were sure it didn’t reach the town and no one noticed anything, Victoria ran towards Forks.</p><p>A few minutes into the run Victoria slowed, “We need to talk.”</p><p>She felt her heart race, fear welling up inside her mind as she used her energy to push out of Victoria’s grasp. She hit the ground on her feet, stumbling forward slightly but ignoring Victoria’s hand to help. She clenched her teeth tightly and backed away from her to lean against a tree.</p><p>Victoria frowned at her, “What’s wrong baby?”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing, trying to control the small voice in the back of her mind telling her this was it. The self-hatred returning as she mentally scolded herself for letting her mind go there.</p><p>Victoria hesitated for a moment before shrugging, “Tell me about this coven in town.”</p><p>She looked down at a small beetle as it crawled across a rock, “Seven of them. Carlisle Cullen is the leader and is a doctor at the local hospital. Esme is his mate and an architect. Jasper Whitlock is the same Jasper from Maria’s army and his mate is Alice, a seer. Edward is a mind reader, but he can’t read mine which annoys the shit out of him. Emmett is the best.”</p><p>She frowned as she felt that familiar pull, “Then there is Rosalie Hale. Gorgeous, blonde and strong. Stubborn.” She smiled slightly.</p><p>Victoria growled angrily, “Is she the one you didn’t want to tell me about?”</p><p>She shook her head, “No. I’m just really confused about her.”</p><p>“Confused how?” Victoria asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>“I feel the same pull to her that I do to you and I heard them talking at lunch. I am her mate. Emmett said it wasn’t fair that I’m human and have two mates already.” She shrugged as her mind filled with the blonde’s face.</p><p>Victoria’s body began to shake angrily, “Have you…With her?”</p><p>She frowned at her mate, “Are you really asking me that?”</p><p>Victoria sighed, “No. You would never do that. Is this what’s been bothering you?”</p><p>She looked back down at the beetle, “Mostly yes but Charlie has confirmed what I always feared.”</p><p>Victoria’s anger turned to concern, “What?”</p><p>She shrugged, “I’m not from Earth. He said he wanted to tell me sooner, but he didn’t have a chance before Renee found human men so interesting. He didn’t know about vampires or the other creatures here but now he does.”</p><p>Victoria moved towards her, “It doesn’t matter what you are Isabella. You are my mate.”</p><p>She shrugged and moved away from Victoria, “He said I’ll be able to control this power more when I turn eighteen. Until then I am a risk Victoria. I don’t want to hurt you or anyone else.”</p><p>“You won’t hurt me Bella. We’ve been through this a thousand times and more in the past three years.” She reached for her.</p><p>She moved away again, “What about Hale? I can feel the pull even now.”</p><p>Victoria growled but shook her head, “We will figure this out. Just like we did with Kate and Tanya.”</p><p>She knew Victoria was right but something inside of her felt missing now. She looked at Victoria and she could feel everything, felt whole. Now it was like there was a piece that Victoria could no longer fill in and it hurt. In a way it felt like she was cheating, it made her feel wrong.</p><p>She stared out at the trees in the distance, her mind back into a swirling vortex of energy. She couldn’t wait until she turned eighteen and this energy became more manageable. Maybe then her thoughts would become a little clearer too. At least she hoped.</p><p>Victoria’s arms wrapped around, as she turned in her arms, “I love you baby and I’ve really missed you.”</p><p>She smiled up into those ruby red eyes, “Let me show you how much I’ve missed you.”</p><p>She backed Victoria against a tree before she pulled her mates jeans down and knelt in front of her. They locked eyes as she leaned forward, and she swiped her tongue at the slick heat between her mate’s thighs. Victoria grinned down at her as she wrapped her fingers in her hair.</p><p>She leaned into her and began to lick smiling when the sounds of Victoria’s moans filled the air. A few minutes later she plunged her tongue deep inside her mate and Victoria moaned her name with the release of pleasure that filled her mouth. She licked at all of it, tasting the marvelous sweetness that was her mate throughout her body.</p><p>She wanted more but she knew they needed to get back before the boys decided to come looking for them. They would have plenty of time together later that night. She pulled Victoria’s jeans up as she rose to her feet, the vampire grinning at her lazily.</p><p>“I love you too Victoria.”</p><p>She was pulled into a deep kiss, her hands wrapping around her mate’s waist. She could never get enough of Victoria’s body. The way her hands lit a fire across her warm skin was exciting and made her feel loved. She reluctantly pulled back and smiled up at her.</p><p>“We should go.”</p><p>Victoria grinned, “Climb on baby. We’ll finish this later.”</p><p>“Promise?” She smirked.</p><p>Victoria nodded as she frowned, “Promise but I can’t be separated from you like that again.”</p><p>She leaned into her chest, strong arms wrapping around her tightly, “I can’t either. I’ve never felt so broken before.”</p><p>“Then we agree that the next game we play James and Laurent hunt the both of us.” Victoria kissed her forehead.</p><p>She nodded, “Agreed but let’s make it overseas next time. I’d like to see London.”</p><p>Victoria rolled her eyes, “Like I need to return there.”</p><p>She chuckled as she climbed onto her mate’s back, “It’ll be like it’s your first time there.”</p><p>She ran her hands down Victoria’s chest and the woman growled playfully, “Watch those hands baby.”</p><p>“Oh, I am watching them.” She bit Victoria’s ear making her moan before she took off in a sprint.</p><p>A few minutes later she stumbled and fell on her ass as the redhead dropped her in front of her house, “You ass.”</p><p>Victoria laughed as she turned to look down at her, “Next time you won’t grope my tits and bite my neck while I’m running.”</p><p>She smirked, “Oh it’ll still happen love.” She pushed herself to her feet, “And don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it.”</p><p>She walked past the smiling red head and over to where the three boys were sitting in the back of the rusty colored truck, “How’s it?”</p><p>Laurent glared at her, “I refuse to be left with these two imbeciles alone again.” He landed beside her on the driveway.</p><p>James rolled his eyes, “Just because he hasn’t seen his mate in months and he’s going to take it out on me and mine.”</p><p>Jacob glanced at her with a small smile, “I didn’t realize they act like children.”</p><p>Victoria wrapped her arms around her from behind and gently pulled her away from the truck. She sighed, “Victoria this is Jacob. He’s a shifter from the Rez and I’ve known him since I was a kid.”</p><p>Victoria glared at the wolf boy, “Doesn’t mean you need to be that close.”</p><p>She chuckled, “Here we go.”</p><p>Victoria growled, “It’s a legitimate concern baby. Besides, I’ve been away from you long enough so deal with it.”</p><p>Jacob’s eyes widened at James, “Wow you weren’t kidding.”</p><p>James nodded as he grinned, wrapping his arm around his mate, “Possessive and protective. Overly so. You’ll get used to it.”</p><p>She shook her head, feeling uncomfortable, “We have work to do.”</p><p>Laurent chuckled, “I’ll call Irina and tell her to call off the troops.”</p><p>Victoria shook her head, “Let them come. There’s a large coven and pack of dogs around here, we may need the help.”</p><p>James snorted, “Especially since our little Swan here is a danger magnet.”</p><p>The air swirled around them with her anger and suddenly James flew up into the air. Victoria and Laurent checked for witness’s, but she knew no one was home at this time of the weekday. James’s arms and legs flailed as he flew towards the forest next to the house.</p><p>“Isabella!” He growled at her.</p><p>Jacob was on his feet in the bed of the truck as his eyes followed James’ body in the air, “Bella please don’t hurt him.”</p><p>She grinned evilly, “It’ll only hurt, for a moment.”</p><p>James glared at her from above the trees, “Isabella let me down!”</p><p>She chuckled, “As you wish.” She raised an eyebrow at Jacob, “He has a thing about heights.”</p><p>She waved her hand in the air and James plummeted to the ground with a blood curdling scream. The sound of branches snapping, growls and one loud boom echoed to their ears. They could still hear him snarling as he appeared at the tree line, “I fucking hate you Swan.”</p><p>She puckered her lips and kissed the air towards him. Victoria and Laurent laughed as James smiled, moving towards them.</p><p>Jacob dropped from the back of the truck, “Are you alright?” He asked worriedly.</p><p>James wrapped his arm around him, “Nothing an hour won’t heal.” He frowned as Jacob pulled a twig from his hair.</p><p>She laughed, “Come on. We have a lot of work to do.” She led them to the back of the house where they began to construct the extension from the plans she had drawn up over the past few days.</p><p>By the time the sun began to set, the framing was done, and the walls were in place. James and Jacob were busy finishing off the cinderblock walls with the last of the concrete they had made. She had slipped inside to start cooking dinner since Charlie would be home soon. The sound of meat sizzling filled the house and the aroma of her blend of spices made her nearly drool.</p><p>Cold arms wrapped around her waist, “Smells great baby.”</p><p>She turned in Victoria’s arms and kissed the woman. She had missed her so much and the time they had spent together that day hadn’t been enough. Sure her energy level was back to manageable but now she just needed her mate close. She missed the connection while her Vixen had been gone.</p><p>Victoria’s answering purr vibrated her chest as she lifted the redhead onto the counter. She grinned as she began to unbutton her mate’s jeans, Victoria’s hand sliding into her hair and gripping it tightly. She lowered slightly to run her tongue along the now exposed skin feeling Victoria’s hand tighten painfully around her hair. She slipped her tongue down under the lace that covered what she really wanted.</p><p>Her mind was solely on her mate. Needing to pleasure her, to protect her. Victoria’s scent filled her mind, her heart and soul. The only thing that mattered was her redheaded Vixen.</p><p>“Not near the food.” Jacob groaned from the doorway.</p><p>Bella jerked back with a growl as she blurred across the room, fire lighting in her hands as she lifted the wolf off his feet, and they flew backwards crashing down onto the coffee table in the living room. The small wooden table shattered under their weight and she ignored the splinters that pierced her skin.</p><p>Jacob’s whimper was almost lost under the sound of sizzling as Bella’s hands pressed against his chest and she released a solid sharp jolt of electricity as she glared down at him, not really seeing her friend but the threat to her mate. She could hear the shouts around her, feel the hands on her arms that were trying to pull her off, but the energy was too much.</p><p>She felt the electricity shoot back into her body and she flew backwards through the air as darkness encompassed her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Blindsided</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.</p>
<p>I do not own Twilight.</p>
<p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Bella heard silence as she returned to consciousness, she was still lying in the rubble that used to be the kitchen table. She hadn’t been out long considering the dust was still hanging in the air around her. She coughed as the pain in her body flared and she groaned, pushing herself up into a sitting position. Her body ached and her palms were burned.</p>
<p>Her eyes widened as she stared wide eyed at Charlie. His eyes were glowing a bright emerald green and the creatures around them were all frozen in place. Victoria and Jasper have their teeth pulled back showing their teeth both crouched for an attack. Emmett has his large arms around James’ neck while Jacob was in mid attack at the large vampire. Laurent was in mid sprint at the front door, which was in pieces suspended in the air where someone had burst through it.</p>
<p>Charlie frowned in concern at her, “Are you alright Bells?”</p>
<p>His brows were pulled together slightly, raised bumps along his brown line and halfway up his forehead, casting a slight shadow over the bright glow of his eyes. His nose was slightly scrunched up and he had fangs, honest to gods’ fangs.</p>
<p>She blinked a few times before speaking, “How is it you look more like a vampire than the actual fucking vampires do?”</p>
<p>Charlie burst into laughter and she was positive that his fangs were going to sink into his own bottom lip, “In our dimension on our planet we are vampires. I can see the bite mark on your neck. Didn’t you ever wonder why their venom never affected you?”</p>
<p>She opened her mouth to snap some witty comeback but what came out was, “Well fuck me.”</p>
<p>Talk about being blindsided. </p>
<p>He nodded, “We thought this dimension was free of different species, but it only goes to show how much we didn’t research before opening the portal and diving in.”</p>
<p>She frowned at him, “Why did you leave the other one?”</p>
<p>He crouched down beside her, “That’s a story for another day. Are you okay?”</p>
<p>She pouted as she shrugged, “I think so. What happened? One minute I’m with Victoria and the next…” She shook her head, “I remember a lot of anger and needing to protect.”</p>
<p>He pulled her up to her feet, “If you were doing anything with Victoria and you were interrupted, your natural instinct to protect your mate came into play. If you felt like she was threatened, you would have attacked the threat without realizing what was happening.”</p>
<p>She frowned remembering Jacob’s voice from behind her when she was focused on Victoria, “Jacob. He came into the kitchen and I didn’t hear him.”</p>
<p>Charlie nodded, “That would do it. That’s why it’s safer if you interact sexually with your mate in private, where no one can interrupt. Soon your skin will toughen up once you turn eighteen but it’s nothing like these vampire’s skin. Our species is the same, but our races are vastly different. It’s intriguing.”</p>
<p>She snorted as took a step and felt her knee give out. Charlie caught her quickly and she grimaced, “Knee gave out.”</p>
<p>He steadied her before crouching to her right knee as she leaned on the counter. She bit her lip against a gasp as he squeezed it, “It’ll heal in a few days but you’re going to have to stay off it for a while.”</p>
<p>“Is my face going to look like that?” She asked with raised eyebrows.</p>
<p>He smirked, his tongue darting out to the tip of his fang, “Oh yeah. It’ll drive your mates wild when you caress your fang with your tongue. It’s a thing with our kind.”</p>
<p>She chuckled and hopped on one leg to stand in front of Victoria, waving her hand in front of the woman’s frozen face, “What happened to them?”</p>
<p>He sighed, “They are frozen right now. They won’t know how much time has passed until I release them.”</p>
<p>She frowned at him, “Release them?”</p>
<p>“It’s a power that I am great full you haven’t gotten yet, but you will soon. Renee really should have told you all this before she ran off. No, she should have sent you back to me.” He shook his head angrily and she could see the slight glow around his body.</p>
<p>“Uh dad, your energy is showing.” She stared at him in awe.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath, “Control is something we master at eighteen but there will be times when the energy becomes too much. For example, if you feel that your mate, or in your case mates, are in danger.”</p>
<p>She nodded, “Right. I’m not going to glow green, am I? I mean technically we are aliens but that’s pushing it.”</p>
<p>He laughed, “No. I’m more nature bound. We’ll have to wait and see which you are or if you’re lucky you’ll have a combination which will give you an advantage even in our world.”</p>
<p>She frowned, “Nature bound?”</p>
<p>He grinned and raised his hands. Green vines wormed their way in through the open front door, between Laurent’s legs, and she spotted the tree in the front yard begin to shift and bend. The vines wrapped around her good leg, traveling up to her torso before reaching her arms and hands.</p>
<p>She grinned, “Wicked.”</p>
<p>He nodded as he lowered his hands and the vines quickly retreated out the door, the tree looking normal once again. He grinned, “Ready to unleash the beasts?” He motioned to the angry creatures.</p>
<p>She hopped to the doorway and leaned against it, “Fifty bucks says Victoria pins Jasper.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.” He eyed them both before nodding, “Jasper tries to rip her head off in under five seconds.”</p>
<p>She smirked as she shook his hand, “Release the beasts.”</p>
<p>Charlie took a deep breath his bright green glow slowly fading, his face returning to normal. Slowly the air around them began to move again and the snarling growls filled the air as the dust from her table collision floated down to the floor. Victoria launched at Jasper, her perfect body connecting with his in a thundering boom. Jacob was on Emmett’s back as the large vampire tightened his arms around James’ neck.</p>
<p>She crossed her arms over her chest as her eyes were glued to her mate. She wouldn’t let it go too far but it was still making her feel excited in more ways than one. Victoria used a surge of strength, since she had just fed off her that day, and lifted Jasper up off his feet before slamming his back into floor. The wooden floor splintered around Jasper’s shoulders as Victoria snarled into his face, venom dripping from her teeth.</p>
<p>She raised her hand and all the vampires except Jasper lost gravity. They hovered in the air as their eyes narrowed at her, Emmett too busy enjoying being weightless to really care.</p>
<p>Jacob frowned as his body shook, “What the fuck is going on?”</p>
<p>James snarled at her, “Isabella put me the fuck down.”</p>
<p>Jasper blurred to her as she steadied herself on the wall and Victoria growled angrily, “Stay the fuck away from my mate.”</p>
<p>She grinned at Charlie, “Pay up pop.”</p>
<p>He groaned, shaking his head, as he pulled his wallet out, “Jasper I thought you would have the edge with your fighting background.” He slapped the fifty-dollar bill in her outstretched hand.</p>
<p>She laughed, “No one beats my Vixen when she’s defending me.”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes, “Possessive much.” He muttered.</p>
<p>Victoria snarled, “Baby, put me down.”</p>
<p>“Are you going to behave?” She smirked up at her mate.</p>
<p>Red eyes narrowed at her dangerously, “Would you like to find out?”</p>
<p>She felt her heart hammer in excitement as she bobbed her head, “Yes. Yes, I would.”</p>
<p>She slowly lowered everyone down to the floor and the moment Victoria’s feet touched the ground she blurred between her and Jasper with a deep gutteral growl. Jasper stepped back, his eyes scanning the coven around him. Laurent entered the room with a grimace on his face as he eyed Jasper carefully.</p>
<p>“Your scent was in Bella’s room.”</p>
<p>A growl rumbled Victoria’s chest and she reached out to her, pulling the red heads attention to her, “It’s a long story but I’m fine and Jasper is a good guy.”</p>
<p>Victoria wrapped her arms around her protectively, “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>She nodded, “Messed up my knee but I’m good.”</p>
<p>Victoria suddenly frowned, “Wait, how were you standing before we even had a chance to do anything?”</p>
<p>She would tell her mate everything that had happened, but she wasn’t comfortable sharing that information with others outside her coven or her father. She would tell Rosalie if she ever asked but they hardly knew each other at this point. Which brings another question to her mind…</p>
<p>She cleared her throat and frowned at Jasper, “What are you even doing here?”</p>
<p>Jasper frowned but Emmett grinned at her, “Rosalie was worried about you since you didn’t show up for school, so she’s been out looking for you and we came to make sure everything was fine. You weren’t here earlier so…” He shrugged.</p>
<p>Victoria frowned, “Rosalie Hale. The one you told me about?”</p>
<p>She nodded, “Yes.”</p>
<p>Victoria’s arms tightened around her, possessively as she glared at the two Cullen’s, “Bella will be in school tomorrow, but I will be there to drop her off.”</p>
<p>“We all will.” James snapped angrily as he appeared beside her.</p>
<p>Laurent leaned his arm on her sore shoulder and leveled his bored stare at him, “Count on it. If any of you touch her, there will be hell to pay.”</p>
<p>She leaned into Victoria, her knee throbbing painfully. She could feel the exhaustion catching up to her as she watched her coven stare down the two Cullen coven members. There was no way she could keep her coven away from them tomorrow but she was very tempted to just say to hell with school and drop out so they could move up to Alaska.</p>
<p>“We’ll do whatever Bella wants but she is Rosalie’s mate, and we will not just stand by. Bella is now our family and we will not let any of you hurt her or Rosalie’s chance with her mate.” Jasper said calmly.</p>
<p>Charlie moved forward, “Alright, neighbors are getting home, and we need to fix the door before people start to notice.”</p>
<p>Jasper stared at her for a moment, “She’s hurting Bella.”</p>
<p>She gasped as a rush of pain clutched her chest tightly, and her breath caught in her throat. Victoria growled and took a step towards Jasper. She clutched her mate tighter as the pain circled her heart and she glared at him, imagining what she wanted to do to him, but the pain was too much for her to think through. She could only watch him blur out of the house.</p>
<p>Emmett grinned at her, “Come by some time Bella Bear. We can play fight when Esme isn’t home.” She laughed as the large vampire disappeared into the night.</p>
<p>James and Jacob fixed the door while Victoria and Charlie cleaned up the kitchen, Laurent cleaning the living room by himself. She finished cooking on one leg while her knee continued to throb painfully. When she was done, she hurried upstairs as the others grabbed food. She needed a minute to clear her head and to get her energy under control. She eased down on her bed as she stretched her leg out in front of her, easing her jeans down her hips.</p>
<p>She sucked in a deep breath as she pushed the tight material over her swollen knee and released it as she let it fall to her ankles. She closed her eyes tightly as she placed her hands on either side of her knee and grimaced. The pain was excruciating, and she knew it was going to be a pain to move it at all tomorrow.</p>
<p>The bedroom door opened quickly, and Victoria frowned at her, closing the door behind her before she blurred to her, “How bad is it really?”</p>
<p>She shrugged, “I don’t know but it hurts.”</p>
<p>Victoria nodded as she replaced her hands and the cold from the vampire’s skin soothed the sharp pain. She sighed as she smiled tiredly. Victoria frowned up at her, “What happened down there?”</p>
<p>She told her everything, about Charlie and what he looked like. About the ability she might have once she turned eighteen and the amusing bet, they had that she won. She grinned at her mate, “You always surprise me.”</p>
<p>Victoria chuckled, “Well as your wife it’s my job even if you don’t like surprises.” She stood and blurred to the hole in the wall that she and Laurent had covered with plastic and blankets to keep the cold out for her mate. “We’ll have most of the addition done by the time you get home tomorrow baby.”</p>
<p>She sighed and stretched out on the bed, deciding to focus on her mate, “Come lay with me.”</p>
<p>Victoria didn’t hesitate to strip out of her clothes and blur to the bed, sliding under the sheets without jostling the bed and her injured mate, “I never thought you’d ask.”</p>
<p>She chuckled while she stripped out of the rest of her clothes and slid on top of her mate, sighing as the cool skin soothed her aching body, “If you don’t automatically do it then I will always ask.”</p>
<p>Victoria’s hands ran up and down her back, her nails scraping down her skin on the third pass, “I don’t know if I can stay away from you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>She groaned at the pleasure the woman’s nails caused before shifting down to kiss a trail to the red head’s firm rounded breast, “It’s only while I’m at school and you’ll have to get me a new cell phone anyway so that’ll take some time.”</p>
<p>She circled her tongue around the hardened nipple before she sucked it into her mouth, smiling as Victoria’s back arched up off the bed pressing more firmly against her mouth. She grinned as she felt her energy begin to hum in her chest and Victoria’s moan of pleasure as a shock slipped from her tongue to her Vixen’s nipple.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>As she thought when she awoke the next morning wrapped in Victoria’s arms her knee was swollen. She slipped out from her mate’s arm and dressed quickly before hurrying to the bathroom to shower. She grimaced when she pulled her jeans up over her injured knee and had to steady herself on the sink through the wave of nausea.</p>
<p>She stared up at her reflection in the mirror. How was she supposed deal with Rosalie now? She could feel the pull but that didn’t mean Victoria would be okay with it. She would never willingly hurt Victoria, ever. That was the only thing she was absolutely sure of in this strange supernatural life of hers. Victoria is her mate, her wife. She needed to discuss things with her before she made any decision.</p>
<p>But the pain that Jasper had made her feel…</p>
<p>If that was what Rosalie was feeling…? Her heart clenched in pain at the thought. She couldn’t let the woman feel that way for long. She needed to do something. Especially since Rosalie is her mate. Trying to come up with a time to discuss it with Victoria she finished getting dressed before brushing her teeth.</p>
<p>She slipped downstairs and grinned at James, “Where’s Laurent?”</p>
<p>He grinned, “Talking to Irina. They are coming here. Tanya and Kate are worried about you. Which means all of them are worried.”</p>
<p>She sighed, “We need that extension finished today. I’m heading to school. I think it’s best that there’s no confrontation just yet.”</p>
<p>He nodded and held a cell phone out, “Take Vic’s phone so she can call you when she gets up.”</p>
<p>She slipped the phone into her pocket, “Motorcycle.”</p>
<p>He chuckled and tossed her the keys, “She’s gonna kill you for takin that with a bad knee.”</p>
<p>She grinned, “Yeah but I’ll look hot on it for her.”</p>
<p>He laughed as she limped out of the house and he followed her out of the house, “Are you sure you don’t want backup?”</p>
<p>She nodded as she climbed onto the machine, “I’ll be fine. Keep my Vixen out of trouble James.”</p>
<p>He nodded, “Always boss.”</p>
<p>The engine roared to life and she felt the vibration between her thighs. She grinned at him and he laughed as she pulled away from the curb. It felt good to have the wind in her hair again. The only thing missing was Victoria’s arms around her but that would be fixed soon enough. She parked in the school parking lot and couldn’t stop the smirk that crossed her lips as Rosalie’s head snapped around to stare at her, wide eyed.</p>
<p>She slipped off the motorcycle and limped towards the building, grinning at the hunger in the gorgeous blonde’s eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.</p>
<p>I do not own Twilight.</p>
<p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Bella sat in her first class with Angela beside her, “So that was a gorgeous motorcycle.”</p>
<p>She grinned at the girl, “I fixed it up when my wife bought it last year. She begged and I can’t resist when she pouts.” She chuckled at the grin on the girl’s face.</p>
<p>“So, tell me about her. What’s she like? Is she hot?”</p>
<p>Jessica pulled her chair around to their table after the teacher gave her instructions, “Yeah we need details.”</p>
<p>She shook her head, a smirk pulling at her lips, “I don’t know what to tell you other than she’s my fiery Vixen. Red hair that makes it look like she has flames around her face, long and curly.”</p>
<p>Angela leaned her head on her shoulder, “I would kill for someone to look like you did when talking about me.”</p>
<p>She frowned as she glanced between the two girls, “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Jessica chuckled, “Your eyes darken slightly and glaze over.”</p>
<p>Angela nodded, “I think I saw some drool in the corner of your mouth too.”</p>
<p>Her hand shot up to her mouth before she glared at the brunette beside her, “You’ll pay for that.”</p>
<p>The three of them laughed and for a moment she forgot about the supernatural. She forgot about the energy humming just under the surface of her skin. For a moment she was a normal teenage girl talking about the woman she had been with for the past three years.</p>
<p>The bell rang and the moment disappeared as she was jerked from her thoughts and the insistent hum of energy returned. She growled under her breath as she gathered her items and followed the girls out of her classroom. She stopped at her locker and felt the steady hum of energy almost poking the back of her mind. She shut her locker with shaky hands and hurried down the hallway, slipping out a side door that led between two buildings.</p>
<p>She glanced around and found the camera in the corner. She focused on the camera as a fireball appeared in her hand. She sent it at the camera and smirked when it shorted out. She pulled her pack of cigarettes out, trying to calm her nerves as she lit one and took a deep inhale. She hated when the energy grew at the worst possible times.</p>
<p>She had hoped with Victoria being with her and the regular release of it she wouldn’t have this problem but as usual nothing ever went her way. She shook her head as she took another drag as she calmly walked towards the end of the buildings. She could see the students hurrying to their classes, enjoying their normal lives.</p>
<p>She shifted the wind and a smirk pulled at her mouth again, “Gorgeous, what brings you out here?” She turned back towards the door.</p>
<p>Rosalie frowned at her, “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>She eyed the blonde for a moment, feeling the pull in her heart as if it were trying to move her physically. She didn’t see anything other than concern and curiosity in the golden eyes looking back at her. She took another drag on her cigarette, “I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Rosalie slowly moved towards her, “I won’t rush you into anything Bella. I only want a chance to be around you.”</p>
<p>She nodded, clenching her teeth tightly as she shifted the wind and spun around to face the trees, “Why are they here?” She dropped her cigarette and stepped on it to put it out.</p>
<p>Rosalie appeared beside her, “I don’t know. They may want to talk to my family. I’ll be back.”</p>
<p>She felt her heart jump into her throat, and she gripped the blonde’s arm, her energy flaring drastically, “Not without me.”</p>
<p>Rosalie’s eyes widened at her for a moment before she quickly hid her emotions again, “They are temperamental Bella.”</p>
<p>“And I can protect the both of us no matter what. Besides, that’s Jacob.” She eyed the boy that stood at the tree line waving her over.</p>
<p>Rosalie nodded, “I won’t let them touch you.”</p>
<p>She chuckled, “As if they could.”</p>
<p>She glanced both ways before focusing the energy into her legs and blurred forward into the trees with Rosalie beside her, a look of shock on the blonde’s face. She laughed at the blonde, “I thought I gave enough of a show when I visited your house Gorgeous.”</p>
<p>“Yes but…”</p>
<p>She smirked, “Later.”</p>
<p>Rosalie nodded at her before turning to the wolves, “What do you want?”</p>
<p>Jacob smiled at her, “Hey Bella.”</p>
<p>She eyed him, “Why are you here, and with your guard dogs?”</p>
<p>The large black wolf snarled angrily at her as the grey wolf crouched low, pulling its lips back over its teeth.</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, “Down boy.” She used a burst of wind to force the dog to its stomach.</p>
<p>Jacob frowned at her, “Come on Bells.”</p>
<p>She sighed, “Fine.” She pulled another cigarette out and lit it while watching the wolves closely.</p>
<p>Jacob held his hands up, “Dad is inviting Charlie for dinner and thought it could help keep the peace if you came too.”</p>
<p>She felt Rosalie’s body stiffen beside her, but the blonde remained silent. She shook her head, “No can do. My wife gets territorial.”</p>
<p>“Bella, we have to discuss the fact that I imprinted on James.” Jacob practically pleaded.</p>
<p>She snorted, “You think I’m dumb enough to split up my entire coven so your pack can attack us or my coven. That would start world war three.”</p>
<p>Jacob shook his head, “Honest Bells. Bring your wife and we’ll explain about the imprint bond. You won’t be harmed because of James and you.”</p>
<p>She eyed the boy carefully as the wolves growled at him angrily, “What’s their problem?”</p>
<p>“No one in our tribe has ever imprinted on a vampire before and since they are all human drinkers…” He frowned as he looked down, “It’s not setting well with some of the Elders.”</p>
<p>She frowned at the boy, a sudden anger gathering in her chest, “Have they hurt you Jacob?”</p>
<p>He shook his head, “Not physically but they want me to stay away from James until things are discussed.”</p>
<p>She clenched her teeth tightly, the energy trying to burst from her body with her anger. She heard the soft sizzle and the smell of burning flesh fill the air. Jacob stared at her in horror as Rosalie turned to face her fully with concern. She shook her head at them.</p>
<p>“Victoria, Charlie and I will be there tonight, but you will not be staying away from James. He’s not the kind of man to be turned away from his mate. I have to go discuss this with my coven.”</p>
<p>Jacob nodded, a smile breaking across his face, “I’ll wait for you all at the house.”</p>
<p>She waited until the wolves disappeared before turning to Rosalie, “I’ll see you later.” She hurried back to the parking lot as Rosalie followed right behind her.</p>
<p>Rosalie caught her wrist near the motorcycle, “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>She sighed, “It’s an awfully long story but Jacob is James’ mate. I have to go,” the cell phone began to ring in her pocket.</p>
<p>Rosalie shook her head, “Bella, I can’t let you go down there to get hurt. It’s against the mate bond.”</p>
<p>She frowned at the blonde as the Cullen siblings appeared around them. She opened her mouth to speak when the truck sped down the road with Victoria standing in the bed, her hands firmly on the roof and her long red hair blowing back with the wind. She couldn’t stop the smirk at the sight of her wife’s rage. The truck turned into the parking lot forcing a groan out of her throat.</p>
<p>Victoria jumped out of the bed and blurred to her side, a deep growl rolling from her lips, “Let go of my mate.”</p>
<p>Rosalie’s body tensed a growl answering Victoria’s words. Emmett gripped the blonde’s shoulder, “Easy Rose.”</p>
<p>Edward glared at her coven as James and Laurent appeared in front of her, blocking Rosalie’s access to her. She felt the roll of her eyes before it even happened. Both covens crouched suddenly, reading to attack with Victoria and Rosalie at the front of the groups. Hisses and growls rolled from all of them.</p>
<p>“Enough.” She growled angrily, as she stepped between the two groups. A small burst of energy blowing away from her causing the thin glass on the car beside them to shatter.</p>
<p>Her chest began to sizzle, and she felt the heat building, her chest rising and falling with the throbbing pain. She struggled to get it under control, clenching her teeth hard enough to feel the cramp trying to tighten the muscles in her jaw. Pain cascaded through her body in waves, and she knew she needed to release the burst before she blew the town off the map.</p>
<p>She seriously needed to talk to Charlie about trying to control it better until her birthday. At this rate she was going to destroy the entire town or kill herself trying to hold it in. She shook her head of the dark thoughts and took a deep breath trying to steady the thick hum in her body.</p>
<p>“All of you are going to have to learn to get along one way or another. I have the wolves to deal with on top of my jumpy coven and I don’t need a war with all of you on top of the wolves.” She snapped angrily, her voice slightly hoarse from the struggle to contain the energy.</p>
<p>Victoria stood, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>She shoved the redheads arm off her, “I’m serious. Rosalie and I need time to deal with things V. Rosalie you have to understand that it has been me and V for the last three years and neither of us expected another person in the mix, with either of us.”</p>
<p>She felt her breath coming too fast, the energy was ready to be released. She felt the sharp pain in her head before she glanced at James, “We are going to the Rez with Charlie tonight so get prepared. This is to discuss things and keep the peace, but I don’t trust them.”</p>
<p>James nodded, “We’ll be on our best behavior unless otherwise needed.”</p>
<p>She nodded before turning back to Rosalie, “I will come by when we are done there and fill you in.”</p>
<p>Rosalie nodded but wouldn’t look at her. She felt her heart clench in pain as she watched the woman’s face as she turned away, “Be careful Bella.”</p>
<p>The blonde disappeared and her heart cracked causing the energy to simmer down. She took a deep breath and shook her head. It crossed her mind that maybe she had two mates for a reason. One to rile her up and the other to calm her down. If that was the case, then Rosalie was going to be the one to calm her.</p>
<p>She wanted to go after the blonde, but she knew she needed to deal with the wolves sooner rather than later. The bell rang for lunch and the two groups separated quickly so they wouldn’t be seen. She slipped onto the motorcycle and sped out of the parking lot following the truck back to the house. She chuckled when she saw more than what she had planned with the extension.</p>
<p>Victoria kissed her deeply once she slipped off the motorcycle, “I love you.”</p>
<p>She grinned at her mate, “I love you too.”</p>
<p>Victoria led her into the house by the hand, “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>She shook her head as they made their way upstairs, “You don’t have to be, but you need to take it easy with Rosalie. Please V, I’m having a harder time than I thought controlling it.”</p>
<p>Victoria nodded and backed her against the door to her room, “I promise I will try not to come between you two, but I can’t promise about the others. I don’t like so many around you at one time.”</p>
<p>She nodded, “I’ll keep that in mind.”</p>
<p>She kissed the woman deeply before opening the door behind her. What used to be her room was now a large sitting room or living room depending on how she wanted to think about it. The wall that had the hole was completely gone and it now led into a hallway.</p>
<p>She chuckled, “You’ve all been busy.”</p>
<p>Victoria nodded happily, “Our bedroom is the biggest and sound proof.”</p>
<p>She smirked at her mate, “Good.” She let Victoria pull her into their new room and close the door behind them before she shoved her Vixen down onto the bed, “Now I’m buzzing with energy.”</p>
<p>A growl rolled from Victoria’s chest, “Show me.”</p>
<p>She smirked at her wife, “My pleasure,” then claimed her mouth with a stinging shock to the woman’s chest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>